Tutoring the Enemy
by the ISH
Summary: Angry with Snape for calling her a mudblood, and angry with Potter for starting anything with him in the first place, Lily goes to charms class. And is in for a shock when she gets asked an unexpected request from her teacher. complete
1. Lily Evans: Tutor

Disclaimer:

N- Not mine

O- Of course I wish it was

T- This belongs to JK Rowling.

M- Money is something I have none of.

I- Is this the best series you've ever read or what?

N- Not mine, I repeat. 

E- Enjoy~!

(A/N: This takes place after the day Lily sides with Snape that day James is picking on him. This is in Lily and James' time. So no Harry.)

*

****

Tutoring the Enemy (by iigreenteaii)

*

Chapter 1.

Lily stormed over to her friends Cherry Oakland and Cecilia Atkins; steam nearly shooting out of her ears. 

"What's wrong Evans?" Cherry asked smirking slightly at Lily's pretty, but red, angry face. She sat down with a huff and grabbed a tuft of grass from the ground imagining it was James Potter's dark hair she was ripping out instead of just green grass.

"What happened over there?" Cecilia asked curiously as she turned her head over to the four popular fifth years. 

"Can you believe that stupid Potter? He was picking on Severus again, and I told him to stop. So he did, but then Severus called me a Mudblood." Lily huffed angrily and continued, "That greasy git. You see? This is why you can't be a nice person. You try to be nice and helpful, and do they say 'thank you'? Noooooo, they don't! They just burn you down." Lily grabbed at her straight red hair. 

"Oh, you talked to THEM?" Cherry asked, with more interest in the conversation now that James Potter's name had come up.

"What is so great about him exactly?" Lily asked looking back at the four laughing boys. She noticed that Potter had taken out his snitch again and was playing with it. Trying to attract attention from the girls and successfully getting all the attention he was begging (very subtlety) for. 

"Are you kidding me, Lily? You, Sirius and James are the top students at school. Even though you wouldn't guess it to look at them. Plus, he's on the Quidditch team, he's good looking- I guess." Cecilia giggled girlishly. 

"He's an arrogant bully that's what." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"And that's what makes him so bad, duh. Come on Evans where have you been? The only way to be good these days is to be bad." Cherry laughed ('_Is that your laugh, Oakland? It sounds more like cackling to me.' _Lily thought looking wearily at her friend.)

"Whatever Cherry. I don't understand you." Lily sighed and looked around her, "hey, where's Bella?"

"Probably snogging her boyfriend somewhere in the school." Cecilia said yawning loudly. The three friends were quiet for the rest of break time and got up when the bell, that indicated that classes would start soon, rang.

+

James and company just stayed in place while all the other students headed inside. 

"Stop fishing after Evans, Prongs," Sirius chewed on a piece of grass, "she seems to think you're just a ickle bit... let's say..."

"Conceited? Arrogant? Bully-ish? Top-of-the-hill?" Lupin said as he closed the book he was looking at. 

"Hey, hey you want to shut up just a bit?" James asked gloomily. 

"Guys? Aren't we going to go to class?" Peter asked nervously, looking at his watch.

"We might as well." Sirius picked himself up and dragged himself towards the school. 

"Hey Remus, what class do we have next?" James asked throwing the snitch around once again. 

"We have charms, Potter." 

"Great, just what I need. An hour and a half of Flitwick." James groaned and chased after Sirius with Remus and Peter behind him. 

+

Lily glanced at her watch and hurriedly walked to her charms class. Which was her favorite and strongest subject. 

"Hello Professor Flitwick!" Lily exclaimed, taking her seat next to Cherry. Professor Flitwick climbed onto his pile of books sipping some sweetened cherry juice. 

"Class! Take your seats, and open your books to page 264 please! We'll be reviewing everything we learned this month for a big quiz next class!" 

The class groaned with the exception of Lily who was grinning brightly. 

"Do you have a good excuse boys or am I going to have to give you detention?" Lily turned around to see Potter and his gang trying to sneak in quietly, but not too quietly. 

"We'll go with the detention." Sirius said brightly and a few of the students snickered. 

Flitwick paused, "exactly how many detentions have you boys gotten since you've come to Hogwarts?" 

"2363 and counting sir!!" James saluted and grinned, making many of the girls swoon. 

"2733 and counting sir!" Sirius saluted and grinned making the rest of the girls swoon. 

Professor Flitwick blinked and cleared his throat, "yes well boys, you're well on your way of breaking the school record. Please take your seats. And Mr. Potter-"

"Yessir?" James asked un-wrapping a lollipop. 

"I want to see you after class.. concerning your grade. Now class, I want you to review all the spells we've learned this month with your desk buddy. Begin." James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned. James pointed over to a certain red-haired girl and Sirius giggled loudly. 

A few minutes later a loud scream could be heard from Lily as fell to the floor, her hands and legs bound together by some unknown force. The class erupted into giggles as the prefect struggled to get up from the ground with no prevail.

"Do you want to help me up Cherry!?" Lily demanded to her friend who was giggling. 

"I'm sorry Lily, here." Still laughing, she picked up her friend from the ground but as soon as she was up, Lily fell back down. 

"Oh! Lily!" Professor Flitwick yelled running down his pile of books to help his star student. He undid the hex and Lily stood up shaken up. She glared at James and Sirius who were laughing the hardest. Remus was just smiling lightly but took his gaze off her when she glared. 

"You think you're really funny Potter." Lily said angrily smoothing out her messed up hair. 

"Maybe I do." He replied smirking at her, "and so does everyone else."

Lily ignored his remark and went back to reviewing her spells and after the prank, class time seemed to go by a little faster and they were soon headed towards lunch. 

"Oh boys, detention all next week. Potter, come here. Lily you too." With a puzzled look on her face, Lily walked to the front of the room as Cherry looked at her curiously. 

"Well James, I'm well aware that you are one of the top students in this school, but your grade in Charms seem to be falling quickly. Due to lack of attention and pulling pranks."

Lily frowned, tapping her foot impatiently, "Uh, professor, I don't see how this really concerns me. Can I go?" Lily asked tucking some of her dark red hair behind her ears. 

"Well, Lily, this is where you come in. I was hoping you'd tutor James in this class seeing that you have the highest grade in this class." Professor Flitwick smiled at Lily's expression. 

"What a great idea professor!" James exclaimed grinning at Lily. The red-haired glared at the attractive prankster. 

"O-Oh Professor Flitwick I'm honored that you think I'm good enough to tutor Potter, but couldn't you ask Cherry or some other student?" Lily asked desperately, her bewitching green eyes pleading. 

"Miss Evans, you know I need as much help as I can get in this class. Wouldn't you be ever so kind to tutor me?" James gave her a puppy dog expression. 

"And you need plenty of help in other areas also Potter." She turned back to Professor Flitwick and feeling guilty she sighed, "but since I don't have much choice in this matter.." Lily turned her head and gave him a loathing glare, but much to her anger, he only winked at her. 

James smiled at the red head's form retreating further down the hall and he chased after her. When he got close enough he put an arm around her small shoulders.

"Mind getting your hand off Potter?" She shrugged off his hand but it came right back up. 

"My dear Miss Evans, it seems as if you hate me." He said with a teasing tone in his voice. 

"What gave you that thought Potter?" She asked sarcastically, "don't you have somewhere to be with your groupies?"

"You have to tutor me remember?" He gave her a charming smile that made a few girls who were passing to sigh. Lily sighed in defeat, she'd never win against this annoying git. 

"Okay, fine, let's go to the Gryffindor common room." 

"Ooh, want me for yourself do you?" He grinned and squeezed her behind causing her to get angrier. 

"You touch my arse one more time Potter and I'll blow off your stupid head." 

"You know you'll be sent to Azkaban then right?" 

"ARGH!!" She let out an annoyed growl and marched up the stairs, "gillyweed." The fat lady swung open. Lily stepped in with James following after her and threw her books down on the closest table. 

"You act as if you don't want to be around me." James said pouting slightly in a joking manner. 

"What gave you that idea?" She muttered sarcastically and slammed open her book and took out her wand, "exactly what do you need help on Potter?" 

"I need help on how to win a beautiful red head's heart; that's what." He replied arrogantly and Lily raised her eyes from her book with an arched eyebrow. 

"Tell you what Potter, if you just look like you're listening, I'll keep myself from slamming your head with this book." She lifted a heavy book threateningly and he grinned.

"Teach away." 

"I don't know what I need to help you on!" Lily yelled exasperated. 

"The summoning spell." 

"We learned that in fourth year Potter." She said grinding her straight white teeth. 

"And we're in 5th year Evans." He smiled charmingly at Lily who just ignored him, "my ears are all yours." 

"Summoning charms help you summon an object. As you well know." Lily said looking up at him, but was angry to see him playing with a little piece of loose string on his robe. She turned back to the book and slowly closed it. 

"The command to summon an object is _Accio_, you need to think hard of the object you want to summon." She looked at James again, whose attention hadn't drawn away from the string. And smiled gleefully to herself, she leaned across the table with the book in hand and slammed the tall boy across the head. HARD.

"What the hell was that for Evans?!" James raged as he rubbed his sore head. 

"I told you to just act like you're listening and I won't hit you with this book. You think I was joking?" Lily smiled sweetly at his angry face, "why don't you try what I just taught you Potter?" 

"_Accio._" He said, boredom written on his face, as he commanded a book from the table behind Lily to him. On the way hitting Lily square in the back of her head. 

"Touché, Evans." He smirked at her, leaving the red head to scowl darkly at him. 

+

How is it? My first time writing a fic. ^_^ R+R


	2. A Truce

Disclaimer:

N- Not mine

O- Of course I wish it was

T- This belongs to JK Rowling.

M- Money is something I have none of.

I- Is this the best series you've ever read or what?

N- Not mine, I repeat. 

E- Enjoy~!

(A/N: This takes place after the day Lily sides with Snape that day James is picking on him. This is in Lily and James' time. So no Harry.)

*

****

Tutoring the Enemy (by iigreenteaii)

*

Refrain:

"Touché, Evans." He smirked at her, leaving the red head to scowl darkly at him. 

****

Chapter 2

Lily headed down to the big hall where all her friends were eating as soon as their lesson was over. 

"Where were you Evans?" Arabella asked as she took a drink of 2% pumpkin juice. Cherry, Arabella and Cecilia looked at their friend who was muttering angrily under her breath. 

"Evans, are you okay?" Cherry waved a hand in front of Lily, "nope; she's gone you guys." And the three girls just ignored their friend and continued to eat. 

"I have to tutor Potter;" Lily started jabbing at her salad with a fork, "in Charms. Flitwick asked me to." 

"You get to tutor JAMES POTTER?!" Cherry squealed grinning like crazy. 

"Did you not hear me Oakland?" Lily scowled at the black haired girl. 

"Oh fine you prick." Cherry said rolling her eyes. The girls were silent for a while. 

"Have you realized that we call each other by our last names?" Cecilia asked randomly. Arabella laughed, "now that you mention it. We HAVE been calling each other by last names for the last ... 5 years." The four girls shrugged and went back to eating their lunch. Lily jumped when she felt someone hug her from behind. 

"Hello, my sweet Lily flower." Someone said in a cool, mature, deep voice. Cherry looked up at Lily jealously. The red head turned her head back and her face grew darker when she saw the owner of the arms circling her waist. 

"Get off me, Potter." She tugged at the nicely tanned arms and pulled them free of her waist. 

"Aw, you know you like it Evans." He grinned at her with one of his charming smiles. 

"Like hell." She spat and the three boys behind James chuckled. 

"You know girls would love for me to be their boyfriend." James said arrogantly. 

"Who in their right mind would like YOU?" 

"What me to list everyone?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Lily paused for a moment and then realized that that might take up the remainder of lunch.

"Like I said, they're not in their right mind." James just chuckled and took Lily's hand. 

"Farewell, milady, till next our next lesson." He bent down swiftly and placed a small kiss on the back of her creamy white hand. Lily pulled her hand back, scowling, and wiped it on the back of her robes. James and his friends laughed and walked away. Lily sighed, he might have been an annoying, conceited prick, but he DID know how to flatter someone.

"Lily, I think there'll be quite a few anti-Evans groups at Hogwarts." Cecilia said, looking nervously around her. 

"What do you me-" Lily stopped when she noticed at least a few dozen eyes glaring at her. Quickly she went back to her lunch. 

"All girls who like James Potter are out of their minds are they?" Cherry said angrily slamming down the pumpkin juice she was drinking. 

"Well ye-" Lily started and abruptly stopped, "wait. You like HIM??" 

Cherry looked away blushing a little, "maybe a little bit." 

"Great Gillyweed! I didn't know Cherry!" 

"Just be nicer to him, I can't stand you being so cruel to him!" 

"But-"

"Be nice.."

"But-"

"BE NICE EVANS!! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!" 

Lily looked down at her lunch in defeat, "I'll try." 

"Good, now come on, lunch is over. Transfiguration is next." While this was happening, Arabella and Cecilia just looked at the two, fully entertained. 

Lily sat patiently at her seat as she waited for Professor McGonagall to enter the room. She ignored her friends gossiping and was reading a few quotes she had jot down from various books. A few minutes later, she felt something hovering over her and looking down at her scratch piece of parchment. 

"What is this? _Before you criticize someone. You should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you are a mile away from them, AND you have their shoes. _What kind of rubbish is this?" 

"It's _muggle_ rubbish." Lily said a little protectively as James sat down next to her. Despite her protests, McGonagall had seated James next to her in a previous lesson for goofing off.

"Now class, get out your parchment, and be ready to review for finals. Yes, I know you've all finished your O.W.L's and I'm sorry to say this isn't the end tests." She gave a tight smile. Lily turned to look at Cherry, who was doodling on her parchment and then to her other side where James was looking bored. Lily shut McGonagall's sharp voice out and felt herself getting drowsy. 

"......pop quiz...."

Lily's eyes snapped open and raised her hand quickly, "did you say pop quiz Professor?" 

"Yes, I did Miss Evans, and I'd like a prefect not to doze during my lesson." She gave another tight smile as she pointed her wand to the board where 10 questions appeared. 

"Begin. Anyone who results in talking will be given an automatic 0." 

Lily numbly stared at the board, transfiguration was easily her worst subject. 

"Explain how important wrist movement is in transfiguring furniture into animals." Lily mumbled to herself, "..how do I know that?" She picked up her quill writing number the parchment. Her eyes drifted to question 2. 

"What will flicking your wrist left, down, right, left, up result in?" She groaned and started tugging at her dark red hair. 

James jot down the answers quickly in less that 5 minutes. Transfiguration always came naturally to him and he noticed himself exceeding at the top of his class without studying a second. Too bad Lily didn't have his talent for transfiguration as he soon learned. Angry growls and the sound of scratching out answers on parchment brought himself to look at Lily. He felt himself trying to keep from laughing which caused him to snort quite loudly. 

"Do you mind telling me what's so funny, Potter?" Came McGonagall's sharp voice. 

"No, I don't mind Professor, what I found so funny was Miss Evans next to me." Lily's head snapped up his answer. 

"And what about Miss Evans is so funny?" She asked, amusement hiding behind her sharp tone. 

"What's so funny is her growling at her parchment." He answered not bothering to think about Lily would say to him after class. 

"Well, just be quiet Potter." McGonagall smiled that tight smile of hers at him and went back down to correcting the tests from the previous class. 

Lily glared at James for a while, her face still bright red from embarrassment. Still glaring, she turned to her blank parchment and sighed. She wrote down some random answers and turned towards James when she felt some tapping on her shoulder. Puzzled, and still a little angry, she glared at James. He pushed something over to her and she noticed that it was a piece of paper with answers on it. She just stared at it a while and then looked at James again who winked and turned back to his own paper. 

'Should I?' Lily thought still staring at the small cheat sheet, 'but taking this means I'm giving into him. But not taking this would mean failing this quiz. She looked at James again who just kept watching her every move and when they made eye contact he gave her another wink. Swallowing her pride, she took a few small peeps at the paper. 

"Tomorrow's the day, or night, Moony, you ready mate?" Sirius slapped one of his best friends on the back. Lupin who was looking pale and sickly just nodded weakly. Sirius just patted him again on the back and grinned brightly when he saw James running towards them . 

"Look who it is, I saw you and Evans getting along at transfiguration." 

"Damn straight." James grinned, "where's Wormtail?" 

Sirius shrugged and the three friends made their way up to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Moony, maybe you should get some rest before you pass out? Don't worry, we'll save that master prank until you're better." James put an arm around Lupin as they entered their room and pushed him onto the bed. 

"Better get some rest." Sirius ruffled up his friend's hair and the two friends headed down to the common room. 

"So..."

"What?" James asked bored, while pulling his wand out of his robes. He swished it around and pointed it at a pillow next to him. He smiled with mild amusement when the pillow turned into a soft kitten. He leaned forward and stared at it. 

"What happened with Evans earlier? Do I have to tell you everything?" Sirius plopped himself down next to James picking up the kitten and playing with it. It yowled angrily when he threw it up in the air and caught it and repeated the process. James muttered the counter-spell and the kitten changed back into a pillow in no less than a second. 

"Hey Potter, are you going to tell me voluntarily or do I have to beat it out of you?" Sirius massaged his fist jokingly. 

"Ah, I just told her an answer on the quiz."   
"That's all? I was expecting more. I think I'll skip dinner for now and go hang out in the forest. You in?" 

"Blah, I'm to hungry. I'll find you a little later." Sirius nodded and walked out of the common room.

Lily and her friends all went down to the Great Hall for their dinner. 

"So, Oakland! When did you start having feeling for a certain black haired-"

"loser?" Lily finished, "okay! I'm sorry, I forgot about acting civil towards him."

"Don't forget, or I might just have to slap you." Cherry said jokingly, but Lily thought she heard a little threatening tone in her voice. 

"Come on you guys, let's just sit down." Arabella threw an arm around Lily and pulled her down onto the seat. Soon enough, amazing dishes of food appeared in front of everyone in the great hall and everybody started to eat. 

"Where's James and the gang?" Cecilia asked and Lily shrugged taking another bite of her salad. 

"Probably breaking some more rules, they are serious not even humans. They're about as civilized as a group o-" Lily immediately shut up as she remembered Cherry's warning.

"So.." Arabella said breaking an awkward silence that had come over the group. Lily cleared her throat, "okay, I think I'll go studying some transfiguration in the common room."

"Yeah, you better go before you DO receive a slap in the face." Cherry looked up at her from her dinner and Lily frowned. 

"If you like him so much, why don't you just go throw yourself all over him?" Lily said angrily, her green eyes flashing. 

"I don't want to make it obvious, like someone else around here." 

"Are you saying I LIKE James Potter?" Lily hissed. 

"Ooh! I wouldn't want to ANGER someone, I might just be turned into a frog." 

"I'll ask Potter to do me a favor, and maybe everyone else at school." 

Lily turned around and walked upstairs, leaving Cherry obviously angry. 

"Gillyweed." Lily stepped into the large red and gold room and took out her transfiguration book. 

"Oh, look who it is." Lily ignored the voice and opened up to page 642.

"I was expecting something like a 'thank you' from you." James took the seat in front of Lily and she looked up. 

"Thank you, Potter." And Lily went back to her homework. 

"You're welcome." He said sarcastically. Lily looked up with her nose still pointed at her parchment. 

"What do you want, Potter?"   
"You." He leaned closer to her and she leaned back evening out the gap. 

"Too bad, that's something you can't have." 

James just smiled, "we'll see Evans, who knows? Maybe in a couple years, we'll be married with a little boy who looks just like me." 

Lily looked up and cracked an amused smile, "you're full of it Potter." 

"Maybe I am, but I'm waiting eagerly for that day." He grinned at her, and even she had to admit he was good-looking. 

"Go away Potter," Lily sighed and scribbled down some notes from the book she found that'd be important, "I'm working on my homework." 

"Just to tell you, that's not much important in transfiguring people into animals. The most important is the wand movement." 

"How do you know?" 

"Hey, I'm the one who helped you with the quiz." 

Lily crossed out what she had written and replaced it with the answer James had provided her with. 

"I think I'll need to tutor you in transfiguration from now on." 

Lily sighed and nodded, "fine, so we'll be civil to each other from now on." 

He chuckled and pulled out his hand waiting for it to be shaken. 

"I don't think so, Potter. One of my friends FANCY you, just think about what she'll say if she sees. I'll save the risk." 

"Okay then, it's nice to know that I have another girl to add to my list." 

Lily raised an eyebrow and went back to her work, "what wrist movements would turn an animal into an object?" 

+

A little boring for now, but I'm sure it'll be better in the next chapter!! And they'll be more Lupin, Sirius and .... Peter. 


	3. Her Magic Arse

Disclaimer:

N- Not mine

O- Of course I wish it was

T- This belongs to JK Rowling.

M- Money is something I have none of.

I- Is this the best series you've ever read or what?

N- Not mine, I repeat. 

E- Enjoy~!

(A/N: This takes place after the day Lily sides with Snape that day James is picking on him. This is in Lily and James' time. So no Harry.)

*

****

Tutoring the Enemy (by iigreenteaii)

*

Refrain:

"I think I'll need to tutor you in transfiguration from now on." 

Lily sighed and nodded, "fine, so we'll be civil to each other from now on." 

****

Chapter 3

After an half and hour of studying transfiguration, Lily had had enough and felt like just tearing up her book and going to bed. 

"Hey Prongs, what are you doing mate?" Sirius asked coming back from the forest. His dark brown hair was messy and tangled. 

"Tutoring Miss prefect. What were you doing out there?" James asked with an amused smile, "get down and dirty with an animal?" 

Lily kept herself from gagging too loudly, and tried to pay attention to her transfiguration. 

"Oh yeah, it was an animal all right. Kept me breathing hard the whole time." 

Lily coughed loudly, and glanced at her watch. 

"Oh, really? Where did you, you know."

"By the pond where Evan's and her friend's always sit." Sirius winked at James who just grinned and glanced at Lily who was drinking some pumpkin juice to try and block out their conversation. 

"Like always." Sirius added in and Lily sprayed pumpkin juice into James's face. Sirius fell to the ground laughing and clutching at his sides while Lily tried to keep form spraying the rest of the juice into James's, without much prevail. Lily burst out into laughter and tried standing up to reach for some tissues to hand to James, but her legs got tangled with her robes and fell down to the ground in a heap. 

"That's just nasty Evans." James laughed and wiped at his face with tissues, "I think any liking I have for you has just disappeared." 

"You say that as if you think it'll make me feel bad." She struggled to get up from the ground and into her seat. 

"I think I cracked my ribs laughing." Sirius said as he got up from the floor wincing, but bursting in laughed again when he looked at James. Lily looked at his face, she snorted and turned back to her parchment and book which was covered in juice. 

"You look so funny, I mean, you've always looked funny. You just look ESPECIALLY funny." Lily giggled again and closed her book. Realizing that she wouldn't get any work done tonight. 

"No apology?" James asked wiping his silver rimmed glasses, with a smile still on his face. 

"Nope." Lily just got up after checking her watch and walked up to the girl's tower leaving Sirius and James to chuckle lightly. 

"You know Prongs, she's not too bad. If you weren't so head over heels for her, I'd try to win her over." Sirius sat down in Lily's previous seat and raked his fingers threw his hair, trying to untangle the dark brown bush. 

"Don't even dare," James thought a moment, "did you really shag a girl-"

"Ugh, are you crazy mate? I have better things to do than shag girls, like how to torture Snape and make more mastermind pranks." 

The next morning was a hectic morning, like every single morning in the girls' Gryffindor tower. Cecilia was still in bed, with breakfast only 10 minutes away. Arabella was digging through all her make up to see which tint of brown looked good with her mood and hair. Cherry had forgotten all about their heated argument the day before and was in the shower. And lastly, Lily was on the floor with her sheets tangled in a heap around her. Not bothering to put her sheets back on the bed, Lily crawled towards the bathroom and stood up, taking a look at herself in mirror. Her straight red hair was tangled and her eyes tired, but other than that, she looked the same as ever. She stood up and bent herself over the sink. She threw water on her face and picked up her toothbrush and brushed lazily at her teeth. After she rinsed her mouth, she looked at her hair and sighed, tugging at her hair she grit her teeth and finally managed to brush threw it once. 

The boys weren't any better. Remus was just lying in bed, pale and clammy. His sandy blondish brown hair was matted to his forehead and his grey eyes were cloudy. Sirius had woken up a little while ago and was looking at one of his best friends worriedly. He gave Remus a small half smile that Remus returned slowly. Peter was finishing some last minute 'history of magic' paper while brushing his teeth. And James was just coming out of the shower scratching his newly washed hair, that stuck up in wet clumps. 

"This hair will not do ANYTHING." James looked at the mirror, "sheesh, I TRY to look good for a particular someone-"

Sirius coughed, "Lily," he coughed again, "Evans." 

"But my hair still won't do anything. I'm just cursed with the Potter line of impossible hair." He sighed and scratched his head, making his hair stick up even more. 

"You know mate, I'm surprised all of her putting down hasn't made you into a blob of tears." Sirius said, taking his eyes of Remus. This worry over his friend was a monthly ritual, and even though he had endured this for 4 years going of 5, he still felt a knot at his stomach. But of coarse with every hate there is love and the thought of going out at the full moon and spending the night with a werewolf was what kept the two boys thrilled and not overcome with worry. 

"Hey, Moony, are you going to go to breakfast with us mate?" James asked rolling around on the ground trying to put on his socks and robe at the same time. 

"Yeah." He got up from the bed and strolled over to the bathroom. 

"I swear, it's going to kill him someday." Sirius muttered and raked his finger over his longish black hair. Remus stepped out a few minutes later, looking a little refreshed, but not much. He got dressed into his robes and four boys made their way down to the hall. As soon as James walked in, he tried looking for a red haired someone and smiled when he saw her (making the girls close to him give excited yelps) and walked over to the four girls. But someone got there faster. 

"Look who it is." Lucius Malfoy grinned behind the eating form of Lily. 

"Who is it?" Lily asked not bothering to turn around. 

"Look at you're superior when you're behind spoken to." 

"I don't see anyone superior around me." 

"You better turn around Mudblood before I hex you." He threatened. Cecilia, Cherry and Arabella gasped, getting the attention of the people around them. 

"Exactly what do you want?" Lily turned around 180° to face the tall 7th year. 

"Get out of MY school." He spat. Lily stood up and looked at him in the eyes. 

"If this is YOUR school, my arse can speak ten different languages. And I'll tell you something, my arse CAN'T speak 10 languages." Giggles were heard in the hall where all conversations had stopped. Malfoy glared at the red head. 

"You know, they say red heads have a huge temper, and right now, my temper and patience gauges are filling up pretty quickly." Malfoy had turned a strange tint of pink and he raised his hand to strike Lily. 

"Is Evans standing up to Malfoy, Prongs? Or is it just me." Remus asked blinking his eyes a couple of times. 

"She sure is." Sirius grinned. 

"If this is YOUR school, my arse can speak 10 languages. And I'll tell you something, my arse CAN'T speak 10 languages." Lily's voice was heard throughout the whole school and Sirius was furious.

"What's crawled up your arse and died?" Peter asked looking at Sirius's red face. 

"I can't believe I didn't think of that! I'm so disappointed in myself." 

The Marauders were near the pair now and James felt like being a part of their argument, but was waiting for the right moment. And he saw his moment when Malfoy raised his arm to strike Lily's pretty face. 

"Why hello ladies." He said smiling at Malfoy and Lily.

"Get away from here Potter, before I knock off your head along with this Mudblood's."

"Why you-" 

"Potter, Malfoy and Miss Evans! I'm very disappointed in you three. Especially Miss Evans. Come with me to the office." Professor McGonagall's stern voice spoke up and echoed in the Great Hall. 

"Yes, ma'am." Lily glared at Malfoy's smirking face and followed after the tall transfiguration professor. 

"What is the meaning of all of this mumbo jumbo?" 

"Malfoy here called Li- I mean Evans a Mudblood! I was just standing up for her." James crossed his arms, occasionally pointing at Malfoy and sighing in annoyance. 

"Lucius, is this true?" Professor McGonagall raised a thin eyebrow and crossed her long fingers. 

"Yes, it is." 

"Why ever would you call her what you called her?" 

"You want me to lie? It's true isn't it? She is one isn't it?" 

McGonagall's eyes held a kind of cold fury as she spoke to Lucius, "detention for two weeks Malfoy. And I want you to apologize to Lily right now." 

"I won't apologize to that Mudblood." 

"A month of detention, Lucius." McGonagall stood up and walked out of the room. And Lily and James stood up after her. Lily glared at James through the corner of her eyes. 

"Don't I get a kiss Evans?" He puckered his lips and leaned forward.

"Are you saying that because you want a laugh or because you want to die? I never asked for your help, Potter." Lily crossed her arms, "but thanks anyways." James laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. 

"You know you love me, soon, you'll be all over me and then I'll ask you to marry me." 

Lily shrugged his arm off her shoulders and turned around, "seriously, what do those girls see in you? You're arrogant and conceited." Lily paused a moment, "and I don't like you." 

James faked a sob, not at al disappointed with what she had told him, "aw, Evans, you make me want to cry." 

"Well, cry and drown in your tears. And you'll make the whole school happy." Lily tucked a long strand of dark red hair behind her ears. 

"That's why I like you Evans, you don't throw yourself all over me." He jogged up to her and smiled, "but you know you like me, or you'll grow to like me. Everybody does except 0.01 of the school." 

"So that would be about 10 people. And guess what Potter, I'm one of those people." 

"You'll grow used to me." He flashed her a smile and put his arm around her.

"Me? Grow to like you?" She snorted and shrugged his arm off.

"Oh and Sirius thought your arse comeback was a masterpiece. I wouldn't be surprised if he never talks to you ever again." 

"Why?" 

"Because he didn't think of it himself." 

Lily laughed at his response, receiving stares from passing girls with a fake smile on their face. 

"Hey, did I just make Lily Evans laugh?" James grinned at her with a proud smile on his face. 

"Oh, you make me laugh plenty with your stupidity." Lily shrugged off the arm that had found itself on her shoulder again and pulled her robes closer to her. Lily continued walking until she realized James was a few feet back, looking at her. 

"Those robes sure cover a lot of curves." He said smiling, and Lily let go of her robes and just crossed her arms, still continuing to walk. 

"It's lucky these robes are loose, because I don't want to see any more of you than I already have to." Lily walked hesitantly into her History of Magic class with James following after her. 

"Why are you two late?" Professor Binns (who had to be the most boring person ever alive.. and dead) asked. 

"We had to see Professor McGonagall about something." James said closing the door behind him and took a seat by his friends (who were unfortunately sitting across the room from Lily's friends and near some bimbos, much to James's disappointment.) 

"Ah yes, about the confrontation in the Great Hall this morning." He turned to Lily and let loose an amused smile, "I hear your 'arse' comment is getting more popular by the moment." Embarrassedly, Lily blushed, but acted as if it were nothing big. 

"Now back to our lessons on the Giant Wars and their downfall.."

Lily yawned and leaned towards Arabella, "this is what I hear right now," she yawned again, "blah, blah, blah, blah, giants, blah..." 

Arabella giggled loudly, but Professor Binns just continued the lesson. 

"This has got to be the most boring day in the history of Hogwarts." James muttered that day after eating a quick dinner in the Great Hall. 

"But it's about to get a lot more exciting isn't it?" Sirius laughed and the 4 boys crept towards the Willow under James's invisibility cloak and Peter transformed quickly, pushing the small knob that froze the tree. Remus was shivering, but still managed to walk down. Looking around cautiously, James and Sirius transformed and followed Peter and Remus down for a night of excitement and thrills.

+

How is this story so far? I'm not too proud with this chapter, but what will happen next chapter and what'll happen on the trip back home? Home means hell for Lily, but will there be any sudden changes in her plans? 

Thanks to all my readers... ^_^


	4. Seeing Double

Disclaimer:

N- Not mine

O- Of coarse I wish it was

T- This belongs to JK Rowling.

M- Money is something I have none of.

I- Is this the best series you've ever read or what?

N- Not mine, I repeat. 

E- Enjoy~!

(A/N: This takes place after the day Lily sides with Snape that day James is picking on him. This is in Lily and James' time. So no Harry.)

*

****

Tutoring the Enemy (by iigreenteaii)

*

Refrain:

"Is Evans standing up to Malfoy, Prongs? Or is it just me." Remus asked blinking his eyes a couple of times. 

"She sure is." Sirius grinned. 

"If this is YOUR school, my arse can speak 10 languages. And I'll tell you something, my arse CAN'T speak 10 languages." Lily's voice was heard throughout the whole school and Sirius was furious.

"What's crawled up your arse and died?" Peter asked looking at Sirius's red face. 

"I can't believe I didn't think of that! I'm so disappointed in myself." 

+

****

Chapter 4

+

"Ahk!" Lily yelped as she toppled off her bed onto the cold wood floor, "oww." She groaned and stood up, getting dressed in a pair of sweat shorts and a t-shirt figuring that no one in their right mind would be awake at 4:30 in the morning. Lily grabbed her unfinished Potions essay (that was supposed to be due in 6 hours) and a few pieces of parchment. Lily looked around at her friends in the room and smiled at her friends. She could hear Arabella shuffling around in her bed and Cecilia muttering about food and Cherry about- wait she couldn't hear Cherry's light snoring. Shrugging, she stepped out of the room and down to the library. 

"Miss Evans, what are you doing down here this early?" Madame Pince asked, turning the lamp light on and blindly Lily for a minute. 

"I didn't finish my homework, I'll be going soon." Lily turned to walk down to the Potions section and turned back, "don't worry, I'll keep everything perfect." 

Madame Pince sniffed and sat back down behind the counter. Lily continued to walk and turned the small lamp on that was seated on the desk. She laid down her belongings and shivering slightly from the chilly morning air. The red head walked over to the shelves of books behind her and leaned down to look for a book that had anything about various sleeping potions.. 

"Hey is that a nice view or what?" A hushed voice said, making Lily jerk up. Seeing that everything was silent, she bent over and picked an especially thick book. Flipping threw the pages, she brought the book back to her table and opened in the index to see if there was anything on the uses of sleeping potions and dangers. 

"Why don't we have any clothes like that? We should get muggles to make clothes like that for us." Another hushed voice said, making Lily look up again from her work.

"Is someone there?" Lily asked standing up and walking towards the voices. 

"Bloody hell, run!" Another hushed voice whispered and Lily could hear footsteps running away from her. Lily crossed her arms, feeling a little violated that people were saying things about her wearing something that didn't cover as much skin as those robes did. Lily walked back to the Potions section again and reached for a thin book.

"Hey! Watch it! I was going to look at that book!" 

"Cherry? What are you doing here?" Lily asked dropping the book and bending down to pick it up. 

"N-nothing, I just need a book for Potions, that's all." She quickly walked away, leaving Lily staring at her backside. Lily shrugged and put the book back on it's shelf. 

Two hours flew by quickly and Lily stretched in her seat yawning. She picked up her belongings and parchment and quickly started up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Looks like a particular mudblood is in a hurry this morning." A voice said as they grabbed Lily's wrist, making her drop her parchments and quill. . 

"Good morning to you too." Lily tugged at her wrist from him and bent down to pick up her stuff from the ground. 

"I haven't had a good morning since you stepped into this castle on your first day." He sneered at Lily and she just rolled her eyes. 

"That's your problem isn't it?" Lily stood up with her things in her arms and started to walk up the stairs. 

"I'm not down with you yet." He growled, whipping out his wand and tossing Lily into the air upside down like James had down to Severus the day before. 

"Do you mind putting me right side up?" She asked eyeing her parchment and quill on the first step of the stairs. 

"Is the mudblood worried about something happening to her homework?" He asked with fake sweetness. Lily almost gagged at his fake attempts to be caring. 

"Just put me down, Malfoy." 

"Gladly, it'd be nice to rid this school of scum like you." With a flick of his wrist, Lily found herself falling from 10 feet up in the air. She closed her eyes tightly, not finding the nerve to scream out loud. 

'Bloody hell! Bloody hell! I'm going to die! I'm never going to have a chance to tell Potter how I truly hate his guts and I'm never going to be able to tell Cherry that all that makeup she wears makes her look like a clown. And I'm never going to be able to tell Bella that her boyfriend looks like a monkey and I'm never going to be able to tell Petunia how much she looks like a horse and I'm never going to b- Huh? I'm alive?' She thought opening her tightly shut eyes and looking up into a pair of playful hazel eyes. 

"I believe you're starting to fall for m-"

"Don't even start Potter." She muttered, "put me down." James just chuckled and set down the red head just in time for her to see Lucius pick up her parchment from the ground and smile. 

"Hey, give that back!" She scrambled towards him to grab the parchment from him but he stepped out of the way, making Lily trip and scrape her knee on the cold stone floor. 

"Nah-uh-uh." He waved his finger at her and pointed his wand at the parchment. 

"Give it back, Malfoy." She stood up and glared at him.

"What if I don't?" 

"I'll rip every single piece of hair off your ugly little head until someone forces me to stop." Before anyone could protest, Malfoy had muttered a spell and the parchment had started to burn. Lily stared at the parchment. 

'That was 2 lost hours of sleep.' She thought, and the more she thought, the more her gauges were filling up. 

"That was a death wish, Malfoy." Lily ran towards the blonde 7th year and knocked him off his feet and started tugging at his hair. Behind the two, James was laughing with tears running down his face, and was kneeling on the stair handles for support. 

Remus was walking into the school when he spotted a large crowd just in front of the Gryffindor tower. He saw a flash of familiar red hair and he neared closer towards the center. 

"I'll rip every single hair off your ugly little head of yours!" Lily whispered fiercely tugging at the whitish blonde hair. 

"Whoa! Lily, get off! You're a prefect remember?" Remus walked quickly towards the two struggling teenagers and pried Lily off the 7th year. Remus held Lily back by tightly holding her shoulders. Lucius stood up angrily, trying to pat his hair down and glared at Lily. 

"Let go of me." Lily slapped off Remus's hands and stood up with her hands held tightly in a fist. 

"I'll make you regret that you ever came to Hogwarts." Lucius spat and headed towards the Great Hall. 

"Lily, you better get dressed in your robes, come on." Remus put a hand on her shoulder, "there's nothing else to see, go into the great hall everyone." There were hushed whispers as the crowd followed Lucius's footsteps into the Great Hall. 

"Evans, I didn't know you had it in you." James laughed following after Remus and Lily up the stairs. 

"I didn't know I did either. Ugh, this is nasty." Lily said as she opened her hand, revealing a ball off whitish blonde hair. Remus stared at the clump of hair with disgust as James burst into another fit of laughter. 

"You're brilliant, Evans. Gillyweed." The three walked into the common room where Lily headed up the girl's tower. James and Remus looked at her until she was out of sight. 

"Those are nice legs aren't they?" James nudged Remus grinning. 

The sandy haired teen just stared at his friend, "... shut up Prongs." 

The Marauders headed down to the Great Hall which was filled with whispers about the fight that had happened a little earlier that morning between Lily Evans and Lucius Malfoy.

"Hey Prongs, what is this I hear about Lily and Blondie?" Sirius asked rubbing a tired eye. 

"She totally whipped his arse. It was BRILLIANT." James laughed and Sirius was furious once again. 

"That girl is doing everything I haven't ever thought of doing. Okay the arse comment, I let that slip. But how come we never thought of causing the Slytherins BODILY harm?"

"Don't ask me Padfoot, you're the one who plans everything." Remus pointed out. The four friends took their usual seats. 

"Hi James." A voice said sitting next to the tall black haired teen. 

"Evans?" James asked turning to his side. Lily had never called him by his first name before, "did you just call me James?" 

"Yeah, why?" Lily leaned forward onto her elbows and gave James a flirtatious smile. 

"Are you trying to make up for what happened this morning with Malfoy?" James asked confused, even though her smile was enchanting. 

"What happened this m- I mean, of coarse silly!" She giggled, a pink tint on her cheeks. 

"Well, then it was all my pleasure." James messed up his hair and the three guys behind him rolled their eyes. 

"I wanted to thank you." She smiled and closed her eyes, quickly giving him a peck on the lips. The Marauders, including the female population of the school opened their eyes wide in shock. Was this really Lily Evans?

"Well, bye James." Lily gave him another quick peck and stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. 

"Is Lily sick?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide. 

"I think Malfoy did more to her than we saw." Remus added looking at James through the corner of his eyes. 

"She kissed me." He smiled goofily and started eating his breakfast. 

Wincing and rubbing her knee where she had fallen on that morning, Lily walked slowly towards her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She tried ignoring the stares coming from the different students and opened the door to the dungeon room. 

"Hello Severus, I see you got down okay." She said taking a seat next to the greasy haired teenager seeing that he was the only one in the class besides her. 

"Get away from me Evans." He muttered and went back to working on his homework. 

"I see you're working on your Potions essay, just to tell you Dragon Saliva is the ingredient that decides how strong your potion will be. 

"...are you sure?" 

"I finished my essay earlier today, but a blonde haired Slytherin burned it up." Lily stretched her arms and yawned, "I even woke up 3 hours before breakfast to finish it." 

Severus just sniffed in reply and continued to work on his homework.

"I heard we're working on our Patronus's today. I really can't wait to see what form mine will take." Lily said excitedly taking a glance at Severus, "you know talking to you is like talking to a wall." 

"Well I'm sorry I can't seem to have a conversation with the great Lily Evans." He muttered sarcastically, still not taking his eyes off his parchment. 

"It's okay, you should be glad I squeezed this little conversation into my busy schedule." She said jokingly. Severus looked up amused. 

"And that schedule consists of..."

"Classes, classes, classes and tutoring Potter in Charms." Lily yawned and paused for a moment, "you're an arse." 

Severus turned back to his parchment, "I apologize for acting rashly yesterday." 

Lily accepted the apology from him with a nod and yawned once again. 

"Lily! There you are!" Cecilia and Arabella stormed into the room, interrupting the comfortable silence between the two 5th years. 

"What are you two doing here? I thought you guys would be eating still." 

"I heard all about it!!" Cecilia bubbled excitedly. 

"I've heard it enough, don't mention it." 

"Okay we won't! But we really want to congratulate you!" 

"Huh? About what? Getting in a fight with Malfoy?" 

"We'll let you figure it out yourself." Cecilia tugged at Lily arms, "what are you doing? Sitting next to him?" She whispered. 

"Why? Can't I?" Lily crossed her arms, "just sit here." 

Lily walked out of the classroom, smiling happily. 

"Evans!" James yelled running up to her and putting an arm around her. 

"Stop if James, people will get ideas." Lily giggled, shrugging his arm off with a tint of pink of her pale cheeks. 

"Who cares?" James smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "I thought you hated me." 

"I was just acting like I didn't, truthfully, I've liked you for, well, forever." 

James smiled and led her to the library, "come on, I told you I'd help you in transfiguration." 

Remus tiredly walked up to the common room, yawning, he said the password and walked past the fat lady.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" He asked, spotting the red head sitting at a desk, drumming her fingers angrily on the desk before her. 

"What am **I** doing here? Well, **I** am waiting for **YOUR** stupid friend to show up for his Charms lesson." Lily snapped, her eyes flashing. 

"So what exactly happened this morning?" Remus smiled at her. 

"What? The fight with Malfoy? He just started an argument and I just decided to cause him bodily harm." Lily shrugged. 

"Not that, I meant the kiss." 

"I don't know, I wasn't there. Exactly what happened? I keep hearing that some 'bitch' went up to James Potter and kissed him in front of the school. Like anyone would want to kiss that arrogant and conceited arse." Lily laughed and tucked a few pieces of hair behind her ear. 

"So, who's the quote, bitch, unquote?" Lily asked, interested in the conversation. 

"Wait, Lily, you don't know?" Remus asked thoroughly confused. 

"Of coarse not, I wasn't there remember?" Lily looked at Remus, "you know Remus, don't take any offense in what I'm about to say, but you look like a load of trash today. Did you not get enough sleep?"

"Yeah, I didn't get sleep. Lily, I'm going to go." 

"Okay, bye Remus." She waved and went back to waiting for James. 

James walked up to the common room after parting ways with Lily, still smiling to himself. 

She almost seemed like a different person. He walked past the portrait and spotted a SOMEONE sitting next to the desk.

"Evans? How'd you get here so fast?" 

"Potter, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Lily growled, "I was here the whole time waiting for your ugly arse!" 

+

DUN DUN DUN!!! What is happening at Hogwarts? Are there 2 Lilys? To find out.. read the next chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! 

Thanks so much to my readers!! 19 reviews! I almost passed out ^_^


	5. The Twin Fantasy

Disclaimer:

N- Not mine

O- Of coarse I wish it was

T- This belongs to JK Rowling.

M- Money is something I have none of.

I- Is this the best series you've ever read or what?

N- Not mine, I repeat. 

E- Enjoy~!

(A/N: This takes place after the day Lily sides with Snape that day James is picking on him. This is in Lily and James' time. So no Harry.)

*

****

Tutoring the Enemy (by iigreenteaii)

*

Refrain:

James walked up to the common room after parting ways with Lily, still smiling to himself. 

She almost seemed like a different person. He walked past the portrait and spotted a SOMEONE sitting next to the desk.

"Evans? How'd you get here so fast?" 

"Potter, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Lily growled, "I was here the whole time waiting for your ugly arse!" 

****

Chapter 5

"What are you talking about? I just tutored you in Transfiguration in the library." James said confused. 

Lily barked out a harsh laugh, "tutored me in Transfiguration in the library Potter? Are you bloody mad?! I was here waiting for you to come for your lesson for the past hour!" 

James's face broke into a smile, "oh Evans! You're embarrassed! No need to be embarrassed Lily flower! The whole school saw what happened between us." 

"Excuse me, but, what the bloody hell happened?!" Lily's usual calm and patient face was replaced by one of frustration. 

"You kissed me remember?" James grinned stupidly, "damn, I felt like I was in heaven." 

"I **kissed **you?! When the hell did this happen?" Lily tugged at her hair. 

"This morning," James raised an eyebrow, " if I didn't like you so much Evans, I'd think that you were insane." 

"B-b-" Lily gaped at him with an open mouth, she closed it and opened again. "I-I think I need to lie down." 

"Do you want me to join you?" James wriggled his eyebrows at her. Lily stared and walked up to the tall black haired Marauder. Lily raised an arm and smacked his face. 

"If I hear anything like that come out of your mouth again, I'll make sure you'll never be able to reproduce..." Lily left the sentence hanging and turned to walk up the girls' tower, but turned back to James, "ever again." 

"Bye, my Lily flower!" James called and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. 

"Oh, Prongs, Lily wanted to meet you in the library." Peter said as he walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. 

"What are you talking about Wormtail? Evans is in the girl's tower." James raised an eyebrow, "I'm serious-"

"No, I am." Sirius said smiling as he put an arm around Peter.

"Padfoot, that's getting really old. But I mean, what's happening? I just met Evans in the common room and she was saying that she didn't kiss me this morning." 

"Maybe she's in denial." Sirius shrugged and scratched the back of his head. 

"Or maybe the Lily from this morning isn't the real Lily." Remus said walking up to the three Marauders. James, Sirius and Peter stared at Remus and burst out laughing at the same time. 

"You're mad Moony. Who in their right mind would want to look like Lily Evans?" Peter's squeaky laugh was cut short by James' hand hitting the back of his head. 

"No, I'm serious. It could be one of James' obsessive followers. I don't know, or maybe it's someone who wants revenge for something." Remus started listing off reasons, but Sirius rolled his eyes, "or maybe, Moony, it REALLY is Lily." 

Remus crossed his arms, " I find that hard to believe." He muttered, earning a glare from James. 

"What? It's the truth! She couldn't stand you just yesterday." Remus brushed back his hair and sighed, "Prongs, I'm just saying, maybe you should just, you know, check out the new Lily. You wouldn't want me to be true and find out you've actually been snogging or shagging Retina Zaas." 

James sighed and raked his fingers threw his hair, making his hair messier than before, "Moony, you just know how to bring a guy down." 

"Shut up Prongs, at least I'm making sure this new Lily Evans really is Lily Evans instead of so manly looking Hufflepuff." Remus rolled his eyes. 

"Moony, there are NOT any ugly chicks in Hufflepuff." Sirius pointed out. The four friends made their way to the courtyard talking about Quidditch and their newest prank they were going to pull on the Slytherins. 

"Oh James, I was looking for you." Lily's soft voice said walking up to the four boys. 

"I thought you were going to take a rest." James said, ruffling his hair. 

Lily just smiled, "I was going to, but I couldn't. I was too restless thinking about you." She grinned at him.

"Say Lily, what happened to you overnight? Just yesterday you couldn't stand Prongs." Sirius put an arm around Lily and smiled at her. 

Lily blushed at raised an eyebrow at him, smiling playfully, "shut up Black, maybe I just felt like telling him." Lily checked her fingers, "oh you guys, I think I broke a nail, I'll see you later." 

The four Marauders stared after the red head. 

"That's not Lily." Remus said finally. 

"How can you be so sure?" James asked a little hope still clinging to him. 

"Seriously Prongs, you've had you eyes on this girl for four years, and you still can't tell." Sirius smirked at his friend. 

"No, it's not that. It's just that I- I guess I had a little hope left." James sighed and then smiled, "anyone wanna come with me to find out who it really is?" 

"Me!" Sirius hopped up and down and jumped onto James' back. Immediately making the lighter of the two crumble down. 

"Get off!" James grunted, struggling under his friend's weight. Sirius laughed and the four friends walked back into the castle. James ruffled his hair and spotted a familiar red head. 

"Hey, Evans!"

Lily turned towards the Marauders and narrowed her eyes, "what do you want Potter?" 

"That's our Lily all right." Sirius muttered and turned to the red head, "hi Lily." 

"What do you want? Are you guys plotting something against me?" Lily asked narrowing her already narrowed eyes at James. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." James winked at her, "open your eyes Evans, you look as if you're constipated."

Lily snorted and un-narrowed her eyes, "hey! No running in the hallways!" She yelled at an obvious 1st year. Lily's eyes rested on Lucius Malfoy who was towering over a cowering figure. 

"Malfoy, stop picking on the student. 20 points from Slytherin." 

"What is this?!" Malfoy growled as he turned around to face an angry Lily. 

"What is what?" Lily crossed her arms and looked around Malfoy to see who he'd been picking on. Her eyes grew large. That mane of long dark red hair, the creamy ivory complexion, the dark green eyes framed by dark lashes, and full, pink, pouty lips. 

"Hey Sirius, it's your twin fantasy." Peter whispered, making the tall, dark brown haired Marauder laugh. 

"Yeah, too bad she's Prongs'." 

"I don't belong to quote Prongs unquote!" Lily said, her pretty face was clouded with confusion and annoyance, "can someone tell me why there are two me's?!" She ended up starting the sentence calmly, but ended up yelling in frustration. 

"What are you taking about _Lily, _I'm Lily." The other Lily scowled. 

"What are you talking about? I KNOW who I am." Lily matched the scowl. 

"Hey! Lily, I was looking all over for you!" Cecilia ran up to Lily, Lucius Malfoy and the Marauders with Arabella running after her.  
"Are there two Lily's?" Arabella asked, stopping in her tracks and looking at the two angry red heads.

"I don't know." Cecilia frowned and scratched her head, "are we missing something? Were we hanging out with two Lily's?" 

Remus smiled inwardly at Cecilia's puzzled look, and resumed watching the argument between the two Lily's.

"Well, if I'm not Lily who am I?!" 

The Lily behind Lucius sniffed, "I don't know. You're probably that stupid Oakland pretending to be me." James smiled and put an arm around the Lily closer to him who immediately smacked his hand off. 

"Yup, this ones the real one." 

"So, exactly who are you?" Sirius asked smiling goofily at the one standing in front of Lucius.

"I'm Lily." She crossed her arms, "if you don't believe me, just go shag yourself." 

Remus rubbed his eyes, "this whole facade is tiring. If you just don't do this ever again, I won't report this to Professor Dumbledore." 

"Fine! Don't believe me!" She stormed off down the hall, away from the group. 

"Potter, you're stupid fan clubs out to make my life hell." Lily rubbed her eyes 

"Aw, don't worry." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her, "I'll make sure this all stops." 

"Uh, Prongs, I'd run if I were you." Sirius laughed as James winked at Lily and started to run. 

"Come here Potter! I'm going to rip off you're ugly little head!" She screamed as she chased after him. 

"Yup! That's the really Lily." Cecilia laughed and turned to Arabella, "I wonder who that other Lily was though." Remus just smiled lightly at Cecilia and turned to walk up to the Gryffindor common room when they heard a sharp voice down the hallway.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter! No running in the halls! Detention after class today! Seriously Miss Evans, I expected more from a prefect!" 

+

OMG, this chapter is so bad!! But thank you to all those who reviewed and WILL review. ^_^


	6. Confused

Disclaimer:

N- Not mine

O- Of coarse I wish it was

T- This belongs to JK Rowling.

M- Money is something I have none of.

I- Is this the best series you've ever read or what?

N- Not mine, I repeat. 

E- Enjoy~!

(A/N: This takes place after the day Lily sides with Snape that day James is picking on him. This is in Lily and James' time. So no Harry.)

*

****

Tutoring the Enemy (by iigreenteaii)

*

Refrain:

"Well, if I'm not Lily who am I?!" 

The Lily behind Lucius sniffed, "I don't know. You're probably that stupid Oakland pretending to be me." James smiled and put an arm around the Lily closer to him who immediately smacked his hand off. 

"Yup, this ones the real one." 

****

Chapter 6

"Who the bloody hell is it?! I mean for Merlin's sake would want to like me so they can be close to James Potter?!" Lily screamed earlier that night in common room after her detention. 

"I don't know Lils." Cecilia and Arabella were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room discussing who the imposter might be. 

"You ladies still wondering who the mystery Lily is?" Sirius asked as the Marauders took a seat next to the three girls. 

"It's someone who likes James a lot. That's for sure." Remus stated, looking at the fire. Lily noted that looked so much older than a fifteen-year-old. 

"Who in their right mind would want to look like Lily Evans?" Sirius asked chewing on his lip. 

"Hey!" Lily and James protested at the same time and glanced at each other, "stop copying me!" 

"You guys are so immature, but who'd want to Lily?" Arabella thought for a minute, "it'll have to be a Gryffindor." 

"It doesn't HAVE to be a Gryffindor, but that's out best guess. Or maybe a friend of Lily's friend. Or it might just be Lily's friends." Remus said looking out of the fire and at Lily. The dark red-head rolled her eyes, "I'm serious-"

"No, I am." Sirius grinned and six pairs of eyes turned towards him in annoyance.

"That's really getting old." Peter muttered, but cowered when Sirius glared at him. 

"Whoever is pretending to be me is an obsessed-"

"Hi guys, I haven't seen you all day." A voice said walking into the common room. 

"Cherry! Where have you been? Did you hear about this imposter who's pretending to be Lily?" Arabella asked raking her fingers threw her hair. 

Cherry chuckled (a little nervously), "who hasn't?" 

"I think that that tramp should be expelled!" Lily spat crossing her arms. James chuckled and raised his hand to ruffle up his hair, ignoring the glare Lily was shooting him. 

"That's a little harsh isn't it?" Cherry asked, joining the small group. 

"No." Lily said sharply, "I mean okay, if she'd been using me to be Lily Evans, but I'm DEFINATELY not okay with her or him-"

"Oh, don't say that! They kissed me!" James cried and stopped, turning a yellowish pale color, "Sirius, Remus, what if it WAS a 'him'?" Sirius burst out laughing hysterically while Remus just tried hiding a small smile. 

"Okay, everone is just cutting me off today." Lily said in a strangely calm voice and got up suddenly running towards the girl's tower. A little while later, the group could hear LOUD muffled screams coming from the tower. Lily appeared in front of the group after a few minutes of screaming. 

"I'm fine now." She said, her voice a little hoarse. 

Cherry just sniffed, "I think we should just go easy on the girl. I mean she went through all that trouble just to get James' attention." 

"She should have just gotten his attention in her own skin!" Lily spat. 

"Well, maybe it's a little hard for her to get his attention when all his attention is toward someone else." Cherry hissed angrily. 

Ceciliar whistled, "if you weren't my friend, I'd think it was you." 

"This is ridiculous! We're going home in 3 days, and we have huge tests to be studying for, but then all of a sudden! This tramp comes a-" Lily's voice got softer and softer until you could only hear her whispers.

"Did you lose your voice?" James asked starting to laugh. Lily just got on the cushioned sofa and laid down, rubbing her forehead. 

"Well, enough of dissing on the girl." Cherry muttered, "are you guys ready for the tests?" 

But everyone ignored her, "what potion do you think they used?" Peter squeaked.   
"Polyjuice potion." Remus said simply, "it's obvious isn't it? It's a temporary potion and it's easy for us to make." 

"I still want to know why anyone would want to like Lily." Sirius said, getting a threatening fist from Lily since she couldn't talk. Everyone laughed, with the exception of Cherry. 

"Accio parchment and quill." Remus commanded as he saw that Lily was trying to talk. He handed the parchment and quills to Lily as she scribbled something down furiously. 

"We should get her expelled when we catch her or him." James read loudly as she handed the parchment to him. 

"T-that's a little extreme though, isn't it?" Cherry asked nervously, playing with her fingers. 

"What are you talking about?" James read as Lily scribbled furiously, "James only wants to shag me and me him. Oh Evans! I didn't know you felt the same way!" He exclaimed, getting a hard whack on the head, "ow, sheesh, I'm surprised I haven't been sent to St. Mungo's from all your hitting. Okay, um, What kind of desperate person brews a potion to look like someone they're not to trick a person into thinking that they're the person that the person likes. I have no idea if that made any sense. Yeah, I don't know if it made any sense either." James muttered as he read the last sentence.

"You're ranting Lils." Arabella said calmly. 

"So." James read without any emotion as Lily finished scribbling the to letter word. 

"Just cool it before you get an ulcer." Sirius laughed as he rested an elbow on Arabella's shoulder. 

"Do you mind getting off, Black?" Arabella asked impatiently, taking her shoulder out of his elbow's reach.

"Just thinking about it gives me a freaking ulcer." James read dully again, not paying attention to the long line of exclamation marks. 

"Whatever guys, I'm going to bed." Cherry got up and walked away from the group. But as she walked up the flight of stairs, she looked loathingly at the top of Lily's head. 

'He looks and talks to her as if she owns the world. I'm a million time better than that stupid mudblood.' She thought, and with a final look at Lily, she walked up the stairs. 

+

EHEHH!! I'm pretty proud of this chapter!! MWHAA, thanks to all my reviewers!! I can't believe I have 73!! Or was it 72? I dunno, but more would me nice~~! ^_^


	7. Evil Handcuffs

Disclaimer:

N- Not mine

O- Of course I wish it was

T- This belongs to JK Rowling.

M- Money is something I have none of.

I- Is this the best series you've ever read or what?

N- Not mine, I repeat. 

E- Enjoy~!

(A/N: This takes place after the day Lily sides with Snape that day James is picking on him. This is in Lily and James' time. So no Harry.)

*

****

Tutoring the Enemy (by iigreenteaii)

*

Refrain:

"Whatever guys, I'm going to bed." Cherry got up and walked away from the group. But as she walked up the flight of stairs, she looked loathingly at the top of Lily's head. 

'He looks and talks to her as if she owns the world. I'm a million time better than that stupid mudblood.' She thought, and with a final look at Lily, she walked up the stairs. 

+

****

Chapter 7

+

The next day, all talks of the Lily Imposter were gone , and all the 5th years were busy studying for their tests, much to Cherry's relief. But she occasionally stared at James during the middle of the tests and in the common room. She still had 6th and 7th year to ruin Lily in front of him. And when she did, James Potter would be Cherry Oakland's and only hers. 

+

"You know, I don't know why Flitwick assigned for Potter to have a tutor 5 days before we get out of school. You don't think he means for me to tutor him until we graduate do you?" Lily asked boarding the Hogwarts while struggling with her luggage. 

"Do you need help, Lily Flower?" The 4 girls turned around to see the James and the Marauders all grinning cheekily at them. 

"As much as I don't like to admit it, yes." Lily stepped out of the way as Sirius and James picked up the heavy bags and trunk onto the train and the eight soon-to-be 6th years boarded the train. 

"So Lily Flower, what are you going to do this summer?" James asked as he sat across from her. Lily just grinned, much to his and the other six. 

"I am going to do nothing and be glad that I'm not going to see you at ALL this summer. I'll relax, knowing hat the next day doesn't bring more James Potter." Lily laughed hysterically while everyone just stared, blinking occasionally. 

"Uh, Prongs, why do you like this girl again? She's insane." Remus asked shaking his head and running his hand threw his hair. 

"Why does it look so nice when you do it and bother me so much when Potter does it?" Lily asked staring at Remus' hair before bursting out in hysterical (but happy) laughter. 

"Maybe because he isn't cursed with generations of messed up hair." James muttered looking out the window. 

Lily smiled again, "that's probably right. Kudos to you Potter." 

"Stop smiling, I think I prefer you scowling and rolling your eyes." Cecilia muttered, getting a few laughs from the others. 

"It's because I'm going home." 

"I thought you hated your sister." Arabella piped up, making Lily's smile disappear. 

"You just HAD to remind me didn't you? But remember, I'm staying at your pad for a month before I see my sister." Lily pointed out grinning at Arabella. 

"Hey, this is boring, anyone up for a game chess?" Remus asked taking out a small board. 

"Moony, no one can ever beat you at that game." Sirius said shaking his hair out of his face. 

"Oh come on! No one?" Remus shook his head disappointed. 

"I'll play." Cecilia piped up sitting down on the floor the of the train across from Moony. 

"This'll be the chess match of the century," Lily said dryly, "game of the geniuses." 

"More like nerds." Sirius said leaning back and crossing his arms. 

"Just because this game is too challenging for your puny little brain doesn't mean it's for nerds." Cecilia said glaring at the handsome Marauder. The rest of the teenagers in the compartment nodded (too quickly for Remus and Cecilia's liking) and started agreeing with their friends.

"Oh you're right! Chess isn't for nerds!" 

"It's the best!"

"You've got to be brilliant to play."

Remus sighed his eyes in annoyance, "shut your traps." For the next 45 minutes, the only thing the people in the large compartment did was watch the heated game of chess. Much to Sirius and James' displeasure. 

"We've been watching these two losers make 15 moves in the last 45 minutes! That's 3 minutes per move! What the hell is there to think about? Just move the damn pieces!" Sirius said impatiently as he spit out another jelly bean into his hand, "and who the hell would make anchovy flavored jelly beans?" 

"An anchovy lover?" Arabella asked shrugging. 

"What's that?" Lily pointed to a small box near James' feet in the small space between the seats and side of the train. She got out of her seat and crouched down to take the box out. 

"What is it?" James asked as she took a seat next to him, opening the box.

"Oh! They're handcuffs, hmm, wonder if there are any keys in here." She murmured to herself. 

"What are handcuffs?" Arabella asked curiously. 

"They're a muggle tool that keeps criminals from having a lot of movement in their hands. It like just holds your hands together." She explained, and before anyone could protest, James had grabbed them and cuffed Lily's right hand and his left hand together. 

"Potter! What do you think you're doing? There aren't any keys in here!" She yelled as she tried to squeeze her hands out of the small space where her hand was trapped. 

"Pretty nice isn't it?" He grinned at her. 

"So, how do you get your hands out?" Arabella asked looking at them amusedly. 

"There are usually KEYS that unlock them. But I don't see any keys!" 

"Wait, I'm stuck with you?" James grinned gleefully.

"How do we get them off??" Lily panicked as she tried squeezing her hand out once again. 

"Hey, what's that?" Remus asked as he took a hold of the box and found a small piece of paper, "_The Handcuffs of **Bonding**_-"

"Who the hell thought of a name like that?" Sirius asked as he bit the tip of another jelly bean, and smiled as he popped the whole thing in his mouth. 

"The _MAKER_ maybe? Now shut up you bloke. _The HoB keeps two different individuals together._" Remus read slowly.

"...and?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow, and reaching to rake her hair with her fingers, bringing James' hand up along with her. 

"I don't know. That's all it says."

"Oh Merlin, why me?' She asked with a pained expression, "it doesn't say out to get it off?" 

"Uh, nope. Oh-oh! Wait, uh, it says it comes off when the two people learn to accept each other as they are." 

"What's that mean?" 

"It means, Lily has to learn to like Prongs. Sorry Prongsie, it doesn't say anything about _that _kind of _BONDING_." Sirius wriggled his eyes brows at his best friend as he snatched the paper from Remus. 

"What do we do about your Mum? About things!?!" Lily asked starting to panic. 

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike??" Arabella asked, chewing at her nail and raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?? Like going to the bathroom! And dressing and sleeping and bathing!?" Lily screamed, banging her head against the back of their compartment. 

"Oh!! Prongsie~! Score~!" Sirius yelled as he pat his friend on the back, "hey, uh, Prongs. You think I can use those with Figg later?" He whispered. 

"Don't worry Lily, my Mum will actually congratulate you. She's lectured me about not having a boyfriend when I was eleven." Arabella gave her a thumbs up while flashing her a smile. Lily's eyes traced everyone in the compartment. Cecilia waiting for Remus to make his next move and Remus thinking thoroughly about what piece he should move. Arabella smiling encouragingly at Lily, and Sirius grinning like a maniac at James and occasionally at Arabella. Peter snoring lightly with drool hanging out of his mouth and Cherry glaring at the handcuffs trapping Lily and James' hands together. 

"Bet you're happy with everything." She sneered matching eyes with Lily. 

"What are you talking about, Oakland? You think I like this?" Lily shot back shaking her right hand, bringing James' to wriggle around in the motion she was shaking it. 

"Yes, I think you do." Cherry huffed and stormed out of the compartment. 

"That girl is getting harder and harder to deal with. You guys we're almost there." Lily rubbed her forehead, "only 20 minutes ago, I was the happiest person in the world."

The train ride was quiet after that and Lily bit her lip when the train came to a slow stop, "Hey, Potter, what's your Mum and Dad going to say when they see you're not home?" 

"Dad's off on an assignment." He said quietly but then grinned. 

"What about your Mum?" 

James felt Sirius tense, "James' Mum-"

"I don't have one Lily Flower." His brown eyes met her bright green ones a little sadly. 

"What do you mean? Everyone has a mother." She said looking at him puzzled. 

Cecilia and Arabella shot her warning glances, while Sirius scowled darkly at her. 

"He doesn't have a mother, Lily." Remus said softly. Lily blinked for a few seconds before she covered her mouth.

"Ooh! Oh, oh my gosh, I-I- oh." Lily cleared her throat awkwardly, "I-I uh-"

"It's okay Lily Flower, you didn't know. Not that you ever tried getting to know me." James grinned at her, "but we can learn about each other over the summer." He wriggled his eyebrows as he stood up, dragging a scowling Lily up with him. 

"Come on, let's go!" 

"Well, she took that well." Lily muttered thinking back on how her friend's mother had just started laughing like crazy. 

"Come on Lily (and James) I'll take you to your OWN special rooms." She winked at them knowingly and led them to a particularly large room, "now, now, I WAS going to give Lily a smaller room, but seeing that your boyfriend and you are going to stick together for a while." 

'Does she have the wrong idea or what?' Lily thought, rubbing her forehead. 

"The room is nice isn't it?" James asked grinning at her. It WAS nice, she had to admit. The whole room was dark green. Not that Lily was complaining. Dark green walls with dark green curtains, with a dark green bed, and dark green carpets, and a dark green loveseat facing a black marble fireplace. 

"You're right, this room is to die for. Let's go look at the bathroom!" She ran towards the only other door, other than the entrance, and opened the door. 

"O-oh Merlin." Lily breathed in awe. Like the fireplace, the bathroom room was made of black marble with dark green walls and curtains. 

"They like green don't the-"

"Oof!! Prongs? Lils?" A voice called from the room and the two teenagers hurried towards it. 

"Moony, what are you doing here?" 

"Sirius and Ce- URAGH!" He was cut off as Cecilia slammed into him as she stepped out of the fireplace. 

"Oh, one more person to co- ACK!" She yelped as Sirius' 6'4" body collided with her petite frame of 5'3". Before she could fall, Remus caught her and steadied her. Lily smiled at the cuteness of the whole scene. 

"You guys are here!" Arabella grinned as she pranced into the room, "James what's wrong?" She asked when she saw the black haired Marauder pale considerably. 

"I-I think I need to go to the bathroom." He grinned sheepishly at Lily's horrified expression. 

+

DUH DUH DUN~~! How will the two survive? Will Lily end up just killing James? Read the next chapter to find out~~~~~~~~~~! Thanks for all the reviews!! 86 of them~!


	8. He's Dead

Disclaimer:

N- Not mine

O- Of course I wish it was

T- This belongs to JK Rowling.

M- Money is something I have none of.

I- Is this the best series you've ever read or what?

N- Not mine, I repeat. 

E- Enjoy~!

Refrain: 

"I think I need to use the bathroom." He said grinning sheepishly at Lily's horrified expression. 

+

****

Chapter 8

+

Sirius burst out laughing and fell to the ground clutching at his stomach, "oooh! I can't breathe, I can't breathe." 

"Good." Arabella muttered and turned to Lily, shrugging, "what can I say? It's normal, he has to take a Wee." 

The red head shook her head vigorously, "NO, he doesn't." 

"I'm pretty sure I do." 

"No, you don't." 

"Do you want to drag around a dead man?!" James burst out, "I have to whiz!!!!!!!" 

Sirius burst into another fit of laughter, while Remus and Cecilia covered their smiles with their hands. 

"Here, you this sound blocking charm. I'll ask my mum later about everything else." Arabella said, and Lily nodded, letting the sound blocking charm to be cast on her. Immediately, Lily heard nothing and she nodded turning to Arabella who was mouthing something. 

"**WHAT?!?! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!**" 

Everyone winced and Lily felt herself dragged quickly to the bathroom. Turning redder than her hair, she let herself be dragged and closed her eyes tightly. Feeling her hand dangling which ever way James moved it. Lily was glad that he didn't move his right hand too much, because she was sure if he had, she'd have touched something she probably didn't want to. Glad when he finally moved, she opened her eyes and they met James' brown ones. They blushed and he walked over to the sink, washing his hands, as did Lily. The pair stepped out and Arabella lifted the charm, and Lily sighed. 

"I don't know how I'm going to survive." She muttered and sat, dragging James down and making him crumble down next to her. 

"It won't be that bad, you have the best looking guy at Hogwarts stuck to you." Arabella insisted, plopping down on the soft couch. 

"You know I look better." Sirius said grinning. 

"Shut it Black." 

"You know I'm charming, and you know I'm the best thing you've laid eyes on." 

"You think I'm blind?"

People often thought that Sirius and Arabella were secretly going out. Or maybe that HE liked her but she hated him. Ha, if only they knew. Lily knew that Arabella thought Sirius was an annoying (but handsome) git, and Lily knew Sirius knew that Arabella thought he was an annoying (DEVILISHLY handsome) git and he thoroughly enjoyed living up to that thought. Therefore, the two didn't have a relationship at all, not even friendship. 

Lily studied Cecilia and Remus, they were just sitting quietly next to each other. Occasionally looking at each other quickly and then back down again. Rumors about the two spread during the school year, making things more awkward for the two. From what Lily knew, neither had feelings for each other. They were just embarrassed about the rumors, and both were too shy to confront each other about them. 

"So exactly what are we going to do about the two?" Sirius asked chewing on his lip, (and looking devilishly handsome while doing so, Lily noted. Arabella might have been too proud to admit it. But anyone who saw Sirius and called him ugly had to be nothing less than blind.) 

"I have an idea, we could put either Lily or James in a freezing charm. That way, they won't know how much time's passed, and won't hear, see, feel anything." Cecilia pointed out. 

"Or smell." Sirius pointed out, winking at Lily and James, both blushed crimson. 

"Shut up Black." Arabella snapped, giving him an impatient glare. 

"Hey, everyone does it. Speaking of which, I think I need to go right now." He said thoughtfully. Lily and James burst out laughing, Cecilia and Remus chuckled, and Arabella just gave him a look of disgust. 

"I should kick you out." 

"But you won't, cause you love me." 

"Sod off." She muttered and got more infuriated when he blew her a kiss, "BLAGH!! Get out of my house!" 

"Oh, my Morning Bella, this isn't how you treat a guest." 

"Yeah, it'd how you treat a dog! And you act too much like a dog for my liking!" 

Sirius, James and Remus all stiffened at the mention of DOG and chuckled nervously. 

"Yeah Sirius, maybe you should go empty yourself." Lily grinned, "DOODY calls." 

Sirius burst out at the lame attempt at a joke, "DUTY- DOODY!! AHAHAHAHA, that's hilarious!" Sirius laughed grabbing some Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. 

"It wasn't that funny was it?" Lily asked turning to Remus, Arabella and Cecilia. 

"Definately not." James agreed, "all that shit was filling up his insides. I bet some made it's way up to his brain." 

Arabella laughed and shook her head, "you guys kill me." 

"Yeah, we'll we haven't done so yet." The five teenagers fell into a comfortable silence before they were startled when a soot covered girl stumbled out. 

"Cherry, what are you doing here?" Lily asked scratching the side of her face lightly. 

"What? A friend can't come visit a friend?" She asked pointing her nose up and sitting down on the ground, "nice place you've got here Arabella, even though it's quite small." 

Lily's mouth dropped open at Cherry's words, Arabella's house was anything BUT small. 

"If you don't close your mouth, a fly is going to fly in." Cherry smirked at Lily and Lily immediately closed her mouth. 

"You like rude for no reason, Oakland? Or can't you help yourself?" Lily snapped, her eyebrows crunching. Sensing an argument, James nudged her with his shoulder, which Cherry saw. 

"Are you trying to make the girls jealous? So you're like this over break, I wonder what you'll do to keep him to yourself during the school year. Act like you have his baby?" 

Arabella and Cecilia gasped, while Remus just gave Cherry an annoyed glare. 

"That's it!" Lily scrambled up, or tried to, but stopped when she realized James wasn't budging. 

"Stand up, Potter! So that I can kill her!" Lily tugged again, but James sat still. 

"Stop it, you're not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing she got to you are you?" 

"Shut up, I'm going to kill her." She gave another tug before James tugged her back right as soon as she stopped tugging. Causing her to fall back and land on her back. Groaning, Lily rubbed her shoulder and shot James a glare. 

"I'll get you after I'm finished with her." 

Cherry gave another smirk and turned to Arabella with a different look, "so what are you doing this summer? We should totally hang out. Don't you think?" 

"Yeah, that'd be good. Us four should all hang out, don't you think?" 

"Us four?" Cherry asked. 

"Well, yeah," Arabella nodded, "me, you, Cecilia and Lily. Maybe James if they still don't get the cuff's off." 

"Okay, that's great." Cherry grinned and turned to James and Lily. 

"Bye Evans," She said, "bye James." With a wave at the messy haired Marauder, she got a pinch of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. 

"Oak's G- AHHHK!" 

"Hey guys I'm back from taking a - SHIT!" He yelled, and James burst out laughing at how well the sentence went together. 

Sirius's 150 lbs body slammed into Cherry's as he appeared OUT of the fireplace while she was trying to get IN. Sirius fell to the ground pushing Cherry down as well. Cherry stumbled a few more times before she slammed into a nearby dresser. Remus and Cecilia had the courtesy to try and not laugh by looking at ground. Arabella had the decency to muffle her laughter. But neither Lily, James and Sirius had the decency NOR the courtesy to try and muffle their laughter or look down at the ground. 

Dazed, Cherry shook her head and stood up shakily. Covering her face, she took another pinch of powder and stepped into the fireplace. 

"Padfoot, you should have heard yourself!" James said through his laughter and put on a straight face, "Hey guys! I'm back from taking a SHIT!" He said, imitating Sirius. 

The group burst into laughter and it took a while for them to calm down. 

"Hey kids, any of you hungry?" 

"Yes ma'am!" The group quickly got up. With the exception of Lily and James who tried to get up before the other and quickly fell on their backs. 

"Dammit." Lily muttered as James stood, and pulled her up with him. 

"Come on Lily flower, I don't know about you, but I'm sure as hell, hungry." James said tugging his hand .

"I'll walk as slow as I want, thank you VERY much." She said stubbornly. 

James stopped walking abruptly and shot Lily a sly smile.

"What's wrong with you Potter? BLAGH!" She shrieked as James picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. 

"When a man has to eat, he has to eat." He said, giving her a slight pat.

"What are you touching?! Put me down POTTER!! And I don't understand what you mean by MAN." 

"You have a nice bum." 

"Why thank y- Dammit!" 

James laughed loudly and quickly hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, "what's for dinner?" 

"You have a nice bum, Lily." Sirius commented. 

"Hey, don't look at her bum. Her bum is my bum." James said giving her a light pat. 

"Dammit! My bum is not the neighborhood drum!" She yelled, getting quiet chuckles from both Cecilia and Remus. 

"I don't know Lily, it is pretty nice." Remus joined. 

"Yeah, Lily." Arabella said jokingly, Lily laughed on top of James' shoulder. 

"Stop laughing, you're even heavier when you laugh." 

"I am NOT heavy! Dammit POTTER! Put me down this instant!" Her fist pounded his back, and he put her down grinning. 

"You liked it." He winked at her and she raised a fist threateningly. 

"Let's just eat." Lily dragged a grinning James to large cherry oak table and sat down where Mrs. Figg was already sitting laughing with amusement. The group sat down in the chairs and Lily reached for her fork with her right hand, while James reached for his fork with his left hand. 

"Are you left handed?" 

"Yeah, you're not?" 

"Most people aren't." 

"Well, just another reason I'm more special." 

"Shut up, I'm going to eat with my right hand, so you eat with your right." 

"No, I'm eating with my left, you eat with your left." 

"Can't you two agree with anything?" Arabella asked poking her salad lightly with her fork. 

"Haven't you noticed? We agree with everything!" Lily muttered sarcastically. 

"Great, then I'll eat with my left and you can eat with your left." James smiled sweetly at her. And she gave an annoyed growl and picked her fork up with her left hand. Lily glared at James and he turned to her blowing her a kiss. 

__

'This is going to be a long month...' Arabella thought, rubbing her temples. 

**__**

'Poor Prongs is going to be killed...' Sirius grinned. 

__

'Wonder how long it'll be before Lily slaps him..' Cecilia thought with amusement. 

'Prongs might be my best friend, but he sure is annoying...' Remus shook his head and sighed. 

++

HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOO!!! 

115 reviews!! Is that great or what?! And it's because of you beautiful reviewers!!

MUCHO GRACIAS!!!

MERCI!!

GAM SA HAP NE DA!!

ARIGATO!! (is that right?? ^_^;;;;;)

++

This is a little pointless but I thought I'd just put a little info on the Characters' personalities. Because in all the fics that I read James is always the player who Lily changes. Sirius is a MAJOR player who never settles down. Lily is the innocent girl that becomes beautiful over break And Remus is ... Remus.. ^_^. So I made them all a little different in my fic. Check it out. 

****

Lily Evans 

She's frank, and she doesn't like James (yet), she's bossy, and doesn't like crying, she doesn't like losing to anything or anyone. Not AMAZING pretty or gorgeous. Just a little above average. 

****

James Potter

He's VERY good looking, only has eyes for Lily, determined. Does everything the way he wants. 

****

Sirius Black

Too busy with pranks and annoying people around him to have time for girlfriends. His main priority in life is bugging Arabella. 

+

Oh and the reason I didn't make Arabella/Sirius and Remus/Cecilia a couple is because it's so unreal. All of Lily's friends getting together with the Marauders. 


	9. The First Night

Disclaimer:

N- Not mine

O- Of course I wish it was

T- This belongs to JK Rowling.

M- Money is something I have none of.

I- Is this the best series you've ever read or what?

N- Not mine, I repeat. 

E- Enjoy~!

Refrain: 

__

'This is going to be a long month...' Arabella thought, rubbing her temples. 

**__**

'Poor Prongs is going to be killed...' Sirius grinned. 

__

'Wonder how long it'll be before Lily slaps him..' Cecilia thought with amusement. 

'Prongs might be my best friend, but he sure is annoying...' Remus shook his head and sighed. 

+

****

Tutoring the enemy 

+

Dinner passed by quickly and soon it was time for Sirius, Remus and Cecilia to go home, but of coarse, Sirius INISISTED that he HAD to spend the first night of James' first night with Lily with James, so Arabella gave in. 

"Do you guys want to stay also?" She asked Cecilia and Remus.

"Uh, hold on, I'll ask my Mum and I'll be back." Cecilia said grabbing some Floo powder, "if I'm not back in 20 minutes, I'm not allowed." 

"I'll stay," Remus said sitting down on the couch when they reached James and Lily's special suite, "you guys should get dressed, and wash up." 

"I take my showers in the morning." Lily said, "otherwise, my hair becomes like this." She demonstrated with her hands and Remus chuckled. 

"Well, that's good for Prongsie, because he washes at night." Sirius said jumping onto the large bed. 

"Really, you wash? Could have surprise me." Lily grinned, "Bella, go ask your mum to cast the charm on me."

And that's what Arabella did.

About 15 minutes later, James dragged a frozen Lily out of bathroom dressed in a pair of black cotton pajamas and no top. Cecilia blushed horribly (she'd arrived moments before) and Arabella howled. 

"Free show! Free show!" Sirius yelled and James grinned embarrassedly. 

"I can't put my shirt on." He said shaking his head, "look what I did to my t-shirt I wore." He held up the shirt with had one side ripped open so that he could get his arm out. 

"Let me undo Lily, and we'll think of something." Arabella said undoing the charm her mother had taught her. 

"Are you done no- Whoa!" She covered her eyes, "definitely not what I want to see." 

"Prongsie has a little problem with his shirt. He can't get it on." Sirius said rolling around on the bed. 

"Well, that's easy, we could just tear it and repair it." Lily said, dragging James to her bag and stopping to bend over. Making him crash into her from behind. Causing a chain reaction between the two of them. Lily was pushed forward, and James dragged with her. And when Lily found her footing, James would bump into her again and she'd stumble again. This went on a few steps before Lily ran into the wall with James after her. 

"Sorry." He said grinning as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"Whatever, just let me see your shirt." Lily instructed and he handed it to her, "_Diffindo_." She instructed and one side of the shirt split open. James put in on. 

"_Repairo_," Lily smiled at her work, "good as new!" 

James grinned at her and blew her a kiss, "you're so smart." 

Sirius gagged fell to the ground, "hey, what should we do while we're here?" 

"You guys can wreak havoc, I'm going to get ready for bed." Lily said heading towards the bathroom.   
"But, how am I supposed to wreak havoc when you go bed?" James whined and Lily smiled at him with a sugary smile.

"I don't know, you figure that out." Lily reached for her toothbrush she'd placed in the bathroom earlier and started to brush her teeth, "Stoh tat!" She instructed with toothpaste in her mouth. 

"Mwah?" James asked, imitating her. 

"I said, 'stop that'." 

"Stop what?" James asked innocently as he continued to tug her away from the sink. 

"Pulling on my arm!" Lily gave another hard tug and he stopped pouting in protest. 

A few more minutes later, Lily stepped out of the bathroom wiping her face with a towel with James's hand dangling around next to her face. 

"So, what should we do?" Sirius asked excitedly and James started heading towards Sirius and the others while Lily started to head for the bed. 

"Stop it, Potter. I'm going to bed!" Lily pulled again and frowned when James didn't move. 

"You can sleep over here Lils, come on. Be a sport!" Arabella said waving her over and defeated, Lily trudged over. 

"So what we going to do?" Remus asked as he scratched his head. 

"We will wreak havoc like the Marauders we are!" James yelled punching the air. Lily rolled her eyes and made a punching motion towards his head. Getting the others to laugh. 

"What?" James asked as he turned to Lily. 

"Nothing." Lily said innocently and laid her head down on the back of the sofa, "I'm going to sleep." And no less than 2 seconds later, she was fast asleep. 

"How can anyone fall asleep so easily? Takes me at least an hour." James said looking at the girl. 

"Lily's like that." Cecilia said grinning, "stop staring James, you'll burn a hole threw her face." 

"I can't help it. She's so pretty." He smiled stupidly. 

"Someday, we're going to beat her up when she least expects it for turning Prongs into such a gay wad." Sirius said grinning and it grew even wider when Arabella lifted her fist threateningly. 

"It's all her fault." Sirius whined. 

"Shut up Padfoot, you're not beating her up." James said grinning, "if you do, you're not going to be the best man at our wedding." 

Arabella and Cecilia burst out laughing, "you've thought about the wedding?" 

"Actually, more about the wedding NIGHT." He wriggled his eyebrows sexily and Sirius and Remus burst out laughing with Cecilia and Arabella quickly joining in. 

"What?" James asked innocently, but grinning. 

"Oh James, no wonder Lily can't stand you." 

"Nah, she loves me." 

"The day she loves you is the day I'll have Sirius's love child." Arabella said smugly. 

"Oh really?" Sirius asked his eyes shining, "James ask her something." 

"Huh?" 

"If you ask a question to someone who's sleeping, sometimes they answer." Remus said looking interested, "go on! Ask!" 

"Okay, here does nothing." James shrugged and turned to Lily, "Do you love James Potter?" The room was amazingly quiet and Lily stirred.

"No." She muttered and continued to sleep. 

Sirius burst out laughing, "this is so great! We could ask Lily anything and get the answer! We can black mail her!" 

Arabella glared at her, "I don't think so. But it'd be fun. Maybe just one question?" 

"For the each of us?" Remus piped up and Cecilia burst out laughing. 

It was going to be just so much fun teasing Lily in the morning..

+

Uh, worthless chapter, but at least it's something ^_^. More things will happen in the next chapter I promise you. 

R+R~!


	10. 6th Year

Disclaimer:

N- Not mine

O- Of course I wish it was

T- This belongs to JK Rowling.

M- Money is something I have none of.

I- Is this the best series you've ever read or what?

N- Not mine, I repeat. 

E- Enjoy~!

Refrain: 

"For the each of us?" Remus piped up and Cecilia burst out laughing. 

It was going to be just so much fun teasing Lily in the morning..

+

****

Chapter 10

+

"So, who goes first?" Sirius asked as he looked around the room. 

Arabella grinned and sat down next to Lily, "hey Lily, do you like anyone?" 

"No." Came a murmured reply.

"Okay, I'm done. Next?" Arabella asked, "so much for blackmailing her." 

"Who do you think is the cutest person at school?" Cecilia asked and James held his breath. 

"Him." Lily murmured again. Cecilia gave a disappointed sigh, "next?" 

"Who's 'him'?" Remus asked scratching his head. 

"....s." 

"Who is '......s'?" James asked. 

"Someone with a name that ends in 's'." Remus said. 

"Hey! That's me!" James exclaimed excitedly. 

"And Remusssss, Siriussss, Amosssss, Severussss, Lucioussss.. etc..etc.." Cecilia piped up and James growled in annoyance. 

"This girl never gives a specific answer does she?" 

"Don't blow it Padfoot, this is our last question." Remus spoke up and the others all held their breath in anticipation.

"Lily," he grinned evilly, the others all grinned, "..do you like carrots?" 

James's, Arabella and Cecilia's jaws dropped open, this was the best he could think up? Remus just slapped his forehead. 

"..no." Lily murmured and shifted her position so that both hands were near her 

face. 

"Well, you guys, so much for blackmailing Lily. We didn't get ONE specific answer." James said yawning. 

"No! We found out she doesn't like carrots." Sirius said grinning. 

"Why CARROTS?" Arabella asked in an exasperated voice and Sirius smiled broadly. 

"I hate carrots." 

"..what's that got to do with Prongs?" Remus asked confusedly and the smile disappeared from Sirius's face.   
"It's always James! James!! Agh! Enough with the madness!" 

Everyone rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Let's go to sleep you guys." Arabella said standing up, "we have more rooms across the halls. Good night James." She started to close the door when she stopped, "you try anything and I'll kill you, Potter." She made a motion of slitting her throat and closed the door. 

"Yeah right, Evans would kill me in her sleep." James looked at Lily and rolled his eyes, "now how am I supposed to take you to the bed?" With some difficulty, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and dropped her on the bed. A little too hard, because she bounced up and hit her head on the headboard. 

"Ow! What the- Potter, you trying to kill me?!" Lily asked as she clutched at her head. 

"Sorry." He grinned and climbed over her, onto his side of the bed. 

"Night, Potter." Lily murmured and a few minutes later, James could hear Lily breathing deeply and he smiled. Exactly how much DID he like her? He was sure he liked her more than other girls, but it was a LONG way from love. James smiled as he realized that he liked her enough for some of her harsh words to sting, but not enough scar him. Most of his liking for her was to annoy her. With those thoughts in mind, James felt himself slowly fall asleep. 

Lily woke up first the next morning. Her problems forgotten for a second. Lily just stayed in bed for a while until she felt something under her going up and down.

'Is this a water bed?' Lily opened her eyes and quickly got off James's chest. How the hell had she ended up on top of him? Lily quickly started to climb off the bed when she remembered about the handcuffs. 

"Should I wake him? Or leave him?" She muttered and finally decided to wake him, "hey Potter, get up! I need to wash!" She said hitting the bed. 

"Stop it Evans." He murmured opening one eye and glaring at her. 

"Get up, I need to wash!" She insisted tugging on his arm with hers. Annoyed, James gave his left arm a pull and Lily was pulled onto the bed again. Lily started to get up again, but James gave another HARD pull and Lily was pulled to the other side of the bed. Eventually falling off and pulling James down with her. 

"Dammit Evans." He muttered as he rubbed his forehead. Lily got up and dusted herself up, pulling up James hand with hers. 

"Ooh, I like." James grinned as she wiped off her behind, making James's hand hit against it. 

"Argh!" She slapped his head with her free hand as he was placing his glasses on. 

"Good morning you two!!" 

And this was how a month of summer passed..

Lily and James falling on the ground every morning.

Arabella greeting them in the morning.

Eventually, Sirius, Remus and Cecilia got tired of hearing them argue and came over less frequently. 

It was the Sunday before Lily's leave from Arabella's house. Arabella had left to meet some cousins so James and Lily were the only ones at home. 

"You know Potter, maybe we should try talking to it." Lily said and tapped the handcuffs. 

"That's stupid, but we can't do anything else." James raked his hands threw his hair, "so you still hate me." 

Lily gave him a do-I-have-to-tell-you look and turned to the handcuffs, "hello, pretty handcuffs." Lily glared at James as he snickered, "you can let me and James free now. I really like James. He is a really cool guy! I swear, we're better friends than we ever were." Surprisingly enough, Lily's side snapped open. 

"What? It worked?" James asked, his eyes widening, "we could have done that. Instead I suffered for a month." 

Lily's eyes brightened, "does that mean-"

"Nope, I still like you.." James grinned, "Lily Flower." He loved seeing her annoyed face when he called her that. 

"Oh well.." She sighed and stretched, "Potter, I'm so happy I could just punch you once and be satisfied with it." 

James just stared at the girl he liked and shook his head, "hello handcuffs, I really love Lily Evans. I was wondering if you could just let me go also?" And with that, the handcuffs snapped open. 

"Hey, you guys got them off?!" Sirius asked as he and Remus stumbled out of the fireplace, "how?" 

"We talked to them." Lily said matter-of-factly.

Sirius and Remus stared, their mouths hung open, "it was that easy?" 

James grinned and nodded while holding hr fingers up in a peace sign, "well I better go home. I'll see you later Lily Flower." He said in a cocky tone and he quickly grabbed his clothes and threw them in the fireplace, "till next time." He gave a quick bow and threw some powder into the fireplace, disappearing in green flames. 

"Lily, did you really just TALK to it?" Remus asked and he picked up the handcuffs. Grinning, Lily took the handcuffs from Remus and quickly snapped it on Sirius and Remus's wrist.

"No actually, I kissed each other," She walked over to her bags and started packing, "we kissed on the lips and they just came off." She struggled with her bags and threw them into the fireplace, "tell Arabella I've gone home. Bye you guys, have fun!" Grabbing some powder she stepped in and disappeared in green flames. 

"Hey, Moony." Sirius said, "on the count of 3?"

(A/N: Should I just stop here? I'm tempted, but I think I'll be nice to you guys and give you a WHOLE 'nother shit load of words for you to read.. ^_^)

Lily giggled as she stumbled out of her fireplace and dragged out all her bags.

"Mum, Dad? Are you back yet?" She called and when she didn't receive an answer, she shrugged and dragged all her things to HER room, and laid down on HER bed and just smiled, "it feels good to be back home. I wonder if Remus and Sirius believed me. Nah, they're not that stupid." Lily unpacked and walked over to her Juniper's cage.

"Lily! We're home, are you back yet?" 

"Yeah Mum, I came back a few hours ago! How was the trip?" Lily asked hugging her parents tightly and forcing a smile at her sister. 

"Hi Pet." 

"Hi Li." 

Without anymore words spoken between the two, Petunia left to go to her room and Mrs. and Mr. Evans sighed. 

"So, Lily, how was Arabella's house?" 

Lily thought a moment, should she tell them about the handcuffs? Nah..

"It was great, my friends came over a lot and we hung out. It was great. How was your vacation?" 

"It'd have been better with my youngest daughter with us, but we had fun. Lily-Pad, it's your birthday next week." Lily smiled at her dad's nickname for her. 

"I don't want anything specifically.." Lily grinned, "but there are these new Charm books that came out in Flourish and Blotts. They looked really, really interesting. I wouldn't mind one.. or two.. or the whole collection...?" 

"Your wish is our command." Her father bowed and Lily and her mother giggled, "but Lily-Pad, I'm afraid we'll have to just give you the money. How much??" 

"Oh! Not to expensive.. maybe 15 Galleons for the whole?" Lily asked hopefully, "it's too expensive isn't it?" 

"We'll manage dear, besides, it's your 16th." Lily's mother gave her younger daughter a kiss on the top of her head and headed towards the kitchen. 

"I'll be upstairs." Lily gave a quick kiss on the cheek for her Dad and climbed up the stairs. 

"She's so gorgeous, I bet she has handsome boys just following her around at school." Mr. Evans sighed, "hopefully better than Petty's boyfriend. What's his name? Vermin?" 

"Ver-NON, get it right Oliver. And he's not bad, he's just... large." 

"I'm not going to lie to you Azalea, he's huge. I hope our Lily-Pad chooses someone smaller." 

"She'd looks just so perfect with a tall skinny young man with blonde hair and hazel eyes." Mrs. Evans said sighing. 

"Not blonde, you can't trust those 'Lea darling, maybe black? Oh! And he'd HAVE to have glasses, those make them look sophisticated."

"Oliver, you're glasses don't make you looks sophisticated, they look like goggles." 

The rest of break passed by quicker than ever and it was soon time to go back to school as 6th years. 

"Hey Lily!" Arabella called with Cecilia and Cherry following behind her, "we had so much fun at Diagon Alley! Why didn't you come with us?!" 

"Sorry, but I couldn't. Guess what my parents got me for my birthday!?" Lily asked excitedly, "they got me that new set of charms books!! All of them!! Ah! I'm so happy! I've read each one at least 2 times already." 

Cherry shook her head, "she is such a nerd." 

"Is that you LILY!?!" A familiar voice bellowed and Lily quickly shoved her things into the storage compartment and climbed onto the train. Thundering footsteps chased after the red head. 

"Only prefects allowed!" Lily yelled scrambling into the prefect compartment. The door banged open anyhow. 

"R-Remus!" Lily stammered, "how was summer?" 

The sandy haired prefect seemed to be savoring the moment of glory, "salutations Gryffindor prefect Lily Evans. Are you prefect this year, good to meet you, I'm Gryffindor prefect Remus Lupin." He said calmly. 

He might have well been saying, "say hello to hell Evans, I, Remus Lupin is here to kill you." 

"It was just a harmless joke Remus, haha, Remmy? A joke?" Lily said rubbing her hands in a begging manner, "please don't kill me." 

"I don't plan to kill you. I plan to rip you into pieces." He continued to talk in a pleasant tone that scared Lily even more. 

"I'm sure it was horrible, but it was only one kiss. I was stuck with Potter for a month!" 

Remus neared her and hugged her tightly, holding her in a death grip, "do you know how many nightmares I had of those 0.3 seconds?" He hissed. 

"Khak! I'm sorry, I love you?" Lily said in more of a question and Remus let her go. 

"Just this once Lily. Just cause you're a good friend." Remus sighed in defeat and sat down next to her. 

Lily grinned as she sat down next to him, "admit it Remus, you liked it. AHK! Remmy! I'm sorry!" 

"This area here are the dungeons, if you go down the right you'll be where you take Potions class here and on the left is the Slytherin common room." Lily explained to the Gryffindor girst years. 

"Yeah, you don't want to mix with those dirty, slimy Slytherins." Remus added in, "Lily stop glaring at me. You know it's true." 

"Moony, Lily, there you guys are. Prongs, Wormtail and I've been looking all over for you." Sirius called running up to the large group with James and Peter chasing after him. 

"Oh no, not you." Lily muttered as she rubbed her forehead. 

"Who is that?" A girl whispered to her friend in a hushed voice. 

"They call themselves, The Marauders. Hogwarts's biggest troublemakers. Remus here is one of them, and that's Sirius, Peter and the most annoying of them all, James Potter." 

"He's cute!" Little whispers rang up inside the group and Lily rolled her eyes. 

"Don't be fooled by that innocent smile girls, it's all an act." Lily warned and Sirius put an arm around Lily. 

"Sorry girls, Prongs has eyes for only Lily here." 

"Shut up Sirius." Lily muttered as she shoved his arm off, "come on kids, we need to go finish the tour. Go away you guys!" Lily waved her hand as if they were flies but the three new additions to the group just stayed. Rolling her eyes, Lily continued out of the Dungeons. 

Soon it was the Christmas Holidays and Lily was at Hogsmeade, shopping for Christmas gifts. 

"You guys, go away! I'm getting your presents now." Lily said, waving her friends away and stepping into 'Hogs Shed' the gift shop in Hogsmeade. 

"Lily Flower!" James called in a teasing voice as he slung an arm around Lily's shoulder. 

"Get away from me Potter, I'm getting presents." 

"I'll go away if you get me something." He grinned as she sighed annoyed. 

"Fine! Now go AWAY!" She pushed him away and with a huff, walked towards another part of the store. Lily picked up a small silver comb and decided it was the best thing to give James. Lily looked around the store a little more, deciding what to get Cecilia, Remus, Arabella, Sirius and Peter. 

"Lily! Come on, we have to get back to school. I heard there's another trip tomorrow, but today we have to go." Cecilia said. Her voice muffled inside her scarf

Lily bought her gift for James and linked her arms with Cecilia's and met up with Arabella outside. Giggling, the three friends climbed into the carriage and waited for to take off. 

"It sucks that I'm going home for Christmas this year. It's one of our last Christmases together you guys!" Cecilia said blowing into her gloved hands, "I got you guys the best presents!" 

"I haven't gotten your presents yet, but I got Potter's." Lily said as she took the silver comb out of the bag, "great isn't it?" 

Arabella shook her head, "oh Lily, grow up." 

Lily rolled her eyes and brushed her hair back with her hand, "well, Celi, are you done packing? I mean you're leaving tomorrow right?" 

"Yup, I'll give you your presents today, you better not open it until Christmas." 

Lily and Arabella nodded, "hey we're here." The three friends got off the carriage and walked into the large castle. 

"Hey! No running in the halls!" Lily shouted to a pair of seconds years, "sheesh, I tell them everyday!" 

"Shut up, Lily." Cecilia grinned, "I'm going to go check on Cherry. She's in the hospital wing, said she was feeling sick." 

"Maybe I'll go also?" Lily said as she and Cherry headed towards the hospital.

"Hey Cherry, are you here?" 

"I feel disgusting, ugh some stupid muggle disease called Pneumonia ." Cherry muttered and covered her face, "what are you doing here Lily?"

"What? I can't come visit a friend when she's sick?" Lily asked crossing her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?!" Madame Pompfrey yelled as she stormed into the room and dragged Lily and Cecilia out of the infirmary. 

"I hate that lady." Lily muttered.

"Her intentions are good."

"So?" Lily muttered. 

Cecilia laughed and checked her watch, "oh no! I'm supposed to meet Professor Sprout in the greenhouse. Bye Lily!" Lily sighed, Christmas without one of her best friends was going to be weird...

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!!!" Lily belted out as she jumped on her bed again and again, "Fa la la la la la la la la~~!" 

"Shut up." Arabella mumbled, covering her ears. 

"It's Christmas~!" Lily screamed grinning from ear to ear as she jumped off her bed onto the large pile of presents at the bottom. 

"Hey, it's from Sirius." Lily said as she opened the small package, "what is this?" 

"My brother gave me one of those. They squirt gel into your face and the gel doesn't wash away for a while. It's better not to open it." 

Christmas was undoubtedly fun, like always. Egg nog, cookies, cake, warm fires and chestnuts roasting on open fires. 

"Prongs, what did Lily give you?" Sirius asked as James stared at the present.

"She gave me a comb." He said, "she thinks I like my messy hair." 

"Can you believe they didn't put any mistletoe up this year? What a drag." Sirius muttered as he laid his head on his hand, "so Prongs you still like Lily?" 

"Of coarse I do, I love bugging her. Besides, she's really cute and funny." James said as he ran the comb threw his hair.

"You like her cause you like bugging her, seriously Prongs, grow up." Remus said as he chewed on some jelly beans. 

"I still have one more year." James grinned as he brushed threw his hair again. 

"Hey you guys hear that?" Peter asked. And sure enough the four boys heard banging and screaming, yelling. 

"What's happening?" Remus wondered as he walked out of their room and down to the common room where there was a small crowd of students. 

"DAMMIT!!!!" There was another scream and another large bang, "DAMMIT!! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD!!" 

"What the hell? Is that Evans?" James asked as he continued to comb his hair. 

"Lily, stop it!" 

There were murmurs inside the common room and then another large bang.

"Okay, there's nothing to see!" Remus yelled as he ushered the crowd out so that the only ones left in the common room were the Marauders. 

"Lily, calm down! Please!" Arabella pleaded and there was a huge bang followed by a loud shriek from Arabella. 

"DAMMIT!!" Lily yelled as she banged shut the door behind her and stormed down the stairs. James could see the fire in her eyes. Her face was white with anger and her hair seemed to crackle with electricity. 

"Hey, Lily, what's wrong?" Remus asked calmly and took a step forward. 

"Get away from me, I don't need to deal with anyone right now." She said. The Marauders all took a step back at her tone and she continued to head down the stairs. 

James's eyes trailed after her and jumped when he heard another loud crack. 

"Merlin, why's she so mad?" Sirius muttered as he saw half of the couch at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Lily! Stop it!" Arabella yelled, wiping tears from her eyes as she stumbled clumsily down the stairs. 

Sirius grabbed Arabella's arm as she passed the Marauders, "what happened?" 

"C-Cecilia! He killed her!" Arabella sobbed as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Who's 'he'?"

"V-Vold- Lily, found out and she's- she's broken down our room." 

Another angry yell brought the five's attention to the screaming red head. 

"Duck!" Remus yelled as a table leg flew their way. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Professor McGonagall's stern voice asked, "Miss Evans, stop this at once!" 

Ignoring the Transfiguration professor, Lily continued to vent her anger on the furniture inside the common room. 

"He-headmaster-" Arabella said.

"Miss Evans, if you're going to vent your anger on objects, go outside and do it please." He smiled at her and Lily stormed out. 

"I advise none of you to follow her." He said trying to brighten the mood. 

"What on earth is wrong with her?" McGonagall asked darkly. 

"Ce-Ce-Cecilia- he- she- V-Vol- she's gone!" Arabella sobbed. McGonagall covered her mouth and the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes disappeared. 

"DAMMIT!" The small group in the Gryffindor common room heard a faint yell from outside and then another large crack. 

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry." 

"Are you okay?" 

"Be strong, I had a dog that died once." 

"Get out of my way, Evans." 

"I'm sorry about Cecilia." 

"Are you going to eat that Lily?" 

All these made Lily angry, except the 4th which Lucius spat at her and Peter asked her in the great hall. Funny how the two people she liked least made her feel better. 

Lily was in her repaired room, finishing her homework.

"Hey, uh Evans. I uh, brought some dinner for you." James said as he stood at the doorway of her room. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss." He said as he placed the food in front of her. Lily didn't know if it was the pitying glances she got all week. Or maybe it was James Potter being nice to her because her friend had died. Whatever it was, Lily stood up and slapped James in the face. He stared at her dumbfounded for a moment. 

"Aren't you going to yell at me for slapping you?" Lily asked impatiently. 

James closed and opened his mouth a few times, "you just slapped me." Unknowingly, he grinned, "does that mean you like me? Evans?" James stared at Lily. 

"I'm going to regret doing this." Lily whispered to herself and hugged James tightly. 

"What the-?" He stopped talking when Lily broke down in tears. 

"I don't know why I'm crying. In front of you of all people." 

"Thanks?" 

Lily just cried a little more and James stood there just dumbfounded. 

"Ugh, get out of here Potter." Lily said pushing him away from her. 

"You like me, admit it." He grinned at her. The dinner forgotten. 

"I hate you, now get out of the room." Lily said shoving him out, but she knew that she was lying. Somehow in those past 10 minutes, her feelings for James Potter had taken a drastic change. Grinning, James just walked out and headed down the stairs, he felt warm and tingly and couldn't stop smiling. 

"What the hell Prongs? You look like someone in love. Stop it." Peter muttered. And that's what James was.. a person in love.. and he knew it.

++

This is sucha a long chapter. It's kinda rushed, kinda you know maybe out of character for Lily. But in all the fics I read, Lily becomes depressed and it always crying. I took a different turn. ^_^ I made her angry instead. Yeah, I like different, so.. R+R~!


End file.
